DBS Random Collection
by DitzyDoozle
Summary: Been nerding out and watching Toonami's new Dragon Ball Super. Love the series because yes I am a total nerd and I love Vegeta. So, here's a random collection of different one shots, mainly based around Vegeta and Bulma (favorite couple, they are adorable!). There will be lemons in this story, but a lot of cuteness too. So, please, enjoy!
1. His Other Side

I've been watching Dragon Ball Super religiously, so I've developed another obsession. Enjoy the outcomes of that obsession!

Vegeta & Bulma pairing of course, because they are the best couple!

His Other Side

"Bulma, I don't even know what you see in that jerk," Krillin said with an eyeroll as he lifted the tea glass to his lips.

Bulma calmly sipped her tea, "You don't know him like I do."

Yamcha scoffed, arms crossed, but said nothing. His bitterness very apparent on his scowling face.

"Woman!" Vegeta's voice reverberating off the walls of Capsule corp. Bulma sighed heavily, knowing that something had probably broken in the G.R. (gravity room for those who don't know).

"Speak of the devil," Krillin snorted, "Honestly Bulma, I don't know how you put up with prince asshole, you could do a lot better."

Bulma just shrugged and put her cup down, "You only know one side to him."

"I find it hard to believe that he is anything more than a jerk who pushed you around." Yamcha said as he watched Bulma stand.

"You can think whatever you want, but, like I said, you only know the one side to him. The side that's rough and cold." She said before walking in the direction of the G.R.

Vegeta was standing by the door arms crossed and sweat rolling off his forehead. The annoyance on his sharp features seeming to be the only emotion upon his face to anyone who didn't truly know him. But Bulma could see the underlying emotion in his eyes. Stress.

"You beckoned for me your majesty?" Bulma said teasingly.

"Tch," he scoffed, "The damn thing stopped working again!" He growled.

Bulma raised a shapely blue brow, "Well, I'll take a look at it when I finish tea."

"Look at it now so I can resume my training woman!" He snapped.

Bulma now crossed her arms, "I am not your servant Vegeta! I'm busy right now with my friends, now I'll look at it afterwards but not until then. And if your rude to me anymore today then I won't fix it for a week."

Vegeta a scoffed again and stormed off to the open window and flew out. She figured he was going to find some deserted area where he could take his frustration out. He hated it when the G.R. didn't work.

Bulma sighed and walked back to the deck where her friends were still seated. She took her seat and resumed sipping her tea.

"So, Krillin, how are things working with 18?" She asked, effectively preventing another session of, 'what could you possibly see in him?' Truly, it had gotten old and her friends should just accept her choice of husband.

After Krillin and Yamcha left, Bulma went to find Trunks. It wasn't hard to find him; Goten was here and their loud voices carried throughout the hall. Bulma poked her head into Trunks room and found that the boys were wrestling.

"Boys," Bulma said cheerfully, clapping her hands to get their attention.

"Hi, Miss Bulma." Goten said, smiling up at her with his wide, innocent eyes. Reminding her so much of his father and her late friend, Goku.

"Goten, it's getting late. I'm sure your mother will start to worry if you don't get home soon." She told him the wild haired boy.

"Okay, see you later Trunks!" Goten said as he ran off.

"Trunks, go get washed up for dinner." Bulma said.

"Okay," The lavender haired boy said, "Where'd dad go? He said he would train me a little before dinner."

"The G.R. broke and he left to go blow off some steam." She said, patting the top of his head.

Trunks' face fell but he didn't say anything. He was used to his dad's erratic behavior.

"He'll train you tomorrow. I'll see to it personally." His ever-doting mother told him with a dazzling smile.

Trunks walked into his bathroom to get cleaned up for dinner. Bulma left his room to go check what was for dinner. Her mother was the one who did the cooking, since, Bulma wasn't much of a cook and her mother didn't mind.

Vegeta did show up late for dinner; he'd never miss a meal. Vegeta was still scarfing down mountains of food by the time everyone else finished. Bulma and Trunks got up from the table, leaving Vegeta to finish his dinner.

"Okay, Trunks, you need to take a bath before bed." Bulma told her son as they walked to his room.

"Can I play for just a couple of minutes, mom?" He whined.

"No Trunks. Your tutor will be here tomorrow morning. And you and your father are going to train afterwards so you need a good night's sleep in preparation." Bulma told him.

Bulma sat on Trunks' bed as he went into his bathroom and bathed. She waited patiently for him to finish bathing so she could tuck him in. After a half an hour, Bulma called Trunks to get out. He was most likely just playing in the water.

Trunks walked out of his bathroom, steam billowing behind him. He climbed into his bed and crawled into the blankets.

Bulma pulled the covers up to his chin and kissed his forehead.

"Mom?" Trunks said before she stood.

"Yes Trunks?"

"Why don't Yamcha and Krillin like dad?" He asked.

Bulma's brow raised, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well, I heard them asking you why you liked him and they called him a jerk and stuff." He explained.

"Were you spying on us young man?" Bulma asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"No. Well, I didn't mean to hear it. Goten was thirsty and I was getting him something to drink." He said, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble for accidently hearing their conversation.

Bulma sighed, "It's alright. I'm not mad," she hated that he had heard them talking about Vegeta that way, "Trunks, there was a time where your dad… wasn't the guy he is now."

"I know. He used to work for Freiza and he killed people," Trunks said, "But, I don't get why they still don't like him. He's a good guy now."

Bulma thought, "Well, they don't understand your dad like we do. They only see his cold, distant side. They can't see his gentle, loving side."

"That makes sense. Dad told me that Yamcha doesn't like him because he stole you from him." Trunks said with a sly smile, one that strongly resembled his father's.

"Oh, he told you that?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah. He said that Yamcha's jealous." Trunks snickered.

"Hmm, well, I just need to have a little chat with your father for telling you such things. Now, go on to sleep." Bulma said before kissing his forehead again, "Goodnight Trunks."

"Night mom."

She shut the door and walked to her and Vegeta's room. He was already in there, showered and ready for bed. Dressed only in his black boxers.

"Vegeta, what have you been telling my son?" Bulma asked as she undressed.

"I tell the boy a lot of things." Vegeta told her with one of his thick brows raised.

"About Yamcha?" She clarified.

Vegeta snorted a laugh, "Oh, yeah."

Bulma slapped his muscled arm, "You stop. You always talk about Yamcha being jealous but whenever he's around, you seem to puff out your chest and become more handsy than usual. Are you sure you're not the jealous one?" She teased.

"Tch," he scoffed, "I won, why would I have to be jealous of that buffoon?"

Bulma smiled, "Everything is a competition for you."

"Yes. Life is a competition. And in this case, I won the prize and he lost. And now he has live the rest of his life knowing he is a miserable loser." Vegeta said in a somewhat superior tone.

"What if I told you that the only reason you won this prize was because you got her pregnant?" Bulma laugh as he turned and gave her a look.

"I won the first time we met. You couldn't keep your eyes off me." Vegeta said with a shit eating grin.

Bulma pulled her silk nightgown over her shoulders, "Yeah right, if my memory is correct, and it always is, you're the one who made the first move."

Vegeta looked her up and down, "I don't know why you bother putting anything on. You know it's just going to end up on the floor."

"Who said we're even doing it tonight? You know, some nights I need my beauty sleep, I can't satisfy your animalistic lust every night." Bulma ran her hand through her short hair.

He growled seductively, "You're just as bad as I am. Most nights you're the one begging me to soothe your uncontrollable urges."

"Uncontrollable urges? Are you kidding me?" Bulma asked as she climbed onto the bed, "I have to fight you off daily. You're the one who can barely control himself."

Vegeta's grin widened, showing his teeth, "Oh really?"

"Don't try to entice me, I'm going right to bed." Bulma said, crawling up to the headboard and pulling down the blankets.

"Oh, no you're not," Vegeta said as he grabbed her ankle and pulled her under him. He pressed his pelvis against her and held her wrists down against the bed.

She laughed, "No, no mister, not tonight."

Vegeta whined and pressed his erection into her, "But Bulma…." He rubbed his nose against her neck. He released her wrists and rubbed her sides with his hands.

Bulma laughed, "I have to get up early in the morning for work. I need a good night's sleep."

Vegeta groaned and moved his lips to the sensitive part under her ear, sucking and licking the skin and making Bulma's head spin.

"Vegeta, stop trying, —, oh right there, —, we can't — yes, yes there," Bulma moaned and sighed as he nibbled her neck and rubbed her body with his hands.

Vegeta slid the straps off her nightgown off her shoulder, his fingertips barely brushing against her heated skin. He moved from her collar bone and to between the valley of her large, ample breasts.

His thumb and forefinger pinched her hard nipples. Her hips rotated as he pulled and twisted the hard nubs. He took one into his mouth, his teeth teasing the sensitive nub. Her hands found their way into his spikey hair.

His mouth made a popping noise as he pulled away from her now wet nipple. He moved onto the other one, biting a little harder than he intended too.

"Ouch! Hey, easy there, bud," Bulma said, smacking the back of his head.

"Sorry," Vegeta mumbled before he gently licked the teeth marks around her light pink nipple in apology. She giggled and shivered, her hips thrusting upwards.

His lips barely brushed against her stomach as he moved down, slowly working her into a frenzy. She was gasping as his tongue swirled around her belly button and around her hips. Her hands were pulling at the roots of his hair.

Vegeta pulled the rest of her nightgown off. He could see her excitement glistening on the small patch of waxed hair just above her clit. He could also smell the sweetness that always made him dizzy. She giggled as she looked down at him; he was staring hungrily at her pussy.

"Are you just going to stare at it all night or —?" before she could finish he shoved his face into her center. She gasped at his suddenness.

Vegeta placed his hands on her inner thighs to keep her from clamping her legs down around his head. She was surprisingly strong for a human.

Bulma twisted her hand up into his hair, keeping him close to her heat. His teeth wrapped around her clit and teased the very sensitive bud. He knew exactly what to do to drive her insane.

"Oh Vegeta," Bulma moaned, her hips straining to pull him closer to her pussy, "Don't stop."

When he groaned Bulma gasped and jerked her body. Vegeta chuckled at her reaction, he loved driving her crazy.

"I-I'm so close!" Bulma moaned loudly, her hands pulling his hair hard.

He lifted his face away from her pussy just before she could come. Bulma huffed and glared at him as he made his way back up to her face.

"I hate it when you do that!" She whined.

Vegeta laughed, "Whoops." He pressed his lips against hers, his tongue sliding along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and let his tongue slid against her own; she could taste herself.

Vegeta kicked out of his black boxers and held his very prominent erection. Before he entered Bulma, he ran the head of his cock up and down her wet lips, coating it with her sweetness. Bulma opened her legs wider, silently begging him.

Gently he slid his cock past her lips, his eyes squeezed tightly as her heat encased him. He shuddered and groaned when he was fully inside her. Bulma was panting, her eyes half lidded as she watched his face.

His lip slightly trembled, eyes still closed as he enjoyed her. She could see the stress in his face melt away, she knew that when they were in the bedroom, he could let down his guard. Bulma smiled and gently raked her long fingernails up his back. He shuddered.

After a moment, he pulled back and thrust back into her. She gasped and gripped him by the shoulders, meeting his thrusts. Her moans were coming in short bursts as she felt her orgasm approaching.

His pace quickened, rising to his knees and holding her tightly by the waist. In this position, he could thrust deeper and keep a fast pace. Bulma gasped, on hand gripping the blanket and the other covering her mouth.

Vegeta moaned loudly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, "Ugh, Bulma, I'm gonna cum." He practically yelled.

Bulma pulled his lips to her by the back of his neck. She tried to be considerate of the other people in the house, he on the other hand didn't care. Or he just got caught up in the moment, she wasn't sure.

His arms slipped under her shoulders and head as he increased his speed, straining for his release. Bulma's fingernails were digging into her shoulder, her head thrown back as she tried to meet his incredibly fast pace.

Bulma squealed loudly as her orgasm hit her, Vegeta's came soon after, his head falling into Bulma's neck, moaning and calling her name loudly. He fell on top of her, his head tucked under her chin as they came down from their highs.

Bulma rubbed her hands up and down his sweaty back, her breathing slowly returning to normal. Vegeta sighed and rolled off, pulling her into his side. His eyes were closed as he started to fall asleep.

Bulma kissed his chin, "Good night Veggie," she teased.

"Hey, I told you I don't like that." He said, not opening his eyes.

Bulma laughed, "You said I could call you it when we were in the bedroom, Veggie."

"Mmm hmm, go to sleep, weren't you complaining about beauty sleep or something?" He snorted.

Bulma leaned up, her breast still pressing against his pecks, "So, what have you been so stressed about? You've been snappier than usual."

He opened his eyes and shrugged, "I'm not sure." Bulma could tell he was lying. She pinched his arm.

"Don't lie to me."

He sighed heavily, "Kakarot is returning."

"Why are you stressed about that? I mean, usually you'd be fired up because it's a chance to prove your better than he is."

Vegeta grumbled and shrugged, closing his eyes to try and foreign sleep.

"You won't feel any better unless you talk about it," She said, "You can talk to me Vegeta."

He sighed again, "Every damn chance I've gotten to prove I'm better than that buffoon he has always shown me up."

Bulma frowned, "Why is it so important for you to be a better fighter than he is?"

"You won't ever understand. You're just a human. I'm a Saiyan. I'm the prince of all Saiyans. He is nothing more than a low-level commoner, he should be bowing at me feet but instead he has bested me in every battle." His fists clenched tightly. Bulma frowned and put her hand over his.

"Vegeta, you're right, I won't ever understand you desire to fight," She kissed his forehead, "You've been training really hard every day, I'm sure, that this time, you'll be him."

He sighed, "Thank you."

She frowned, knowing that he didn't feel any better. But she wasn't sure how to ease the mental stress he felt. She did know how to relieve the other stresses though.

"Hey, roll over, I'll rub your shoulders." Bulma said, sitting up.

"It's fine Bulma, I'm fine." He said, peeking one eye at her.

"Roll over mister!" Bulma said as she shoved his arm, of course he wouldn't budge.

Vegeta opened both eyes, stared at her for a moment, then rolled over. He couldn't resist a shoulder rub, especially one he didn't have to beg for.


	2. Caught

Caught

"Goodnight Trunks, love you." Bulma said as she stood by the doorway.

"Go to sleep boy." Vegeta said; Trunks knew that that was his dad's way of saying he loved him.

"Night." Trunks said as he rolled over.

When the door shut, Vegeta grabbed Bulma and flung her over his shoulder. She covered her mouth to contain her giggles as he ran into their bedroom. He tossed her onto the bed.

"You're more eager than usual." Bulma said as he quickly stripped out of his training clothes.

"There's something new I want to try." Vegeta grunted.

"Something new? New what?" Bulma asked, a little frightened by what he meant.

"Take your clothes off and I'll show you." He said, now standing naked, his erection pointing proudly at her.

She laughed and slipped out of her jeans and shirt. He growled and flipped her over, pulling her hips up to meet his.

"Oh, you want to try doggy style, I like it." Bulma giggled.

Vegeta just snorted and grabbed a hold of his cock to guide it into her.

"No foreplay tonight?" She asked as she felt his cock at her entrance.

"Doesn't feel like you need it," he said and slapped her ass, making her squeal.

He shoved his cock as deeply as he could get it, gasping at the incredible sensation of her tight, hot pussy. His fingers were digging into her hips. She was panting and gripping the sheets.

"Oh, fuck, yes." Vegeta moaned out as he pulled back and thrusted forward. Bulma gasped, the feeling of his cock filling her overwhelming.

Vegeta started at a steady hard pace, trying to enjoy the wet heat. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't realize how loudly they were moaning.

Trunks rolled over in his bed, the noises preventing him from going to sleep. He sat up and sighed. He wasn't sure what they were or where they were coming from.

It sounded like someone was banging against the wall, but he could also hear weird moans mixed in. Trunks got out of bed and walked out of his room.

He followed the moans to his parent's room. What in the world was going on? He thought, what were they doing that was so loud?

He pressed his ear against the door to listen.

He heard a loud smack and then his mother say, "Uh! Vegeta!"

Trunks' eyes widened, was dad hurting mom? The moans were coming from her, was he hurting her? Did he turn Majin again? Oh no, mom.

Trunks kicked the door open to save his mom, but, the sight on the before him was… not what he expected.

His mom was naked, on all fours on the bed. His dad, also naked, was behind her, holding onto her hips. They obviously didn't notice Trunks because they were still moaning loudly and dad was hitting his hips into mom.

He was stunned and confused, not really sure what was going on.

"W-what are you guys doing?" Trunks asked loudly.

Both Vegeta and Bulma jumped at hearing Trunks' voice.

"Trunks!" They both screamed loudly.

They both fell away from each other, scrambling to find something to cover their bodies. Bulma rolled onto the other side of the bed, and poked her head up. Vegeta had found one of Bulma's decorative pillows and was covering himself with it.

"What are you doing in here!? You're supposed to be sleeping!" Vegeta screamed, blushing furiously. Trunks jumped.

"Trunks go back to your room! We'll be there in a minute!" Bulma said, her face just as red as Vegeta's.

Trunks ran out of the room and jumped onto his bed. He covered himself with the covers, hoping he wouldn't get into any trouble. He was just trying to help his mom.

"That little bastard!" Vegeta said as soon as Trunks had shut the door, "I can't believe he just walked in on us like that."

"It's not his fault. You didn't lock the damn door." Bulma said, as she searched for a nightgown.

"He was supposed to be asleep, not spying on us." Vegeta pulled on his pants.

"I don't think he was spying. If he was spying he wouldn't have asked us what were we doing."

Vegeta growled, "Brat ruined our time together. I'm going to go train."

"No, you're not! We have to go explain to him what he saw." Bulma said.

"You go explain!" Vegeta huffed.

"You're his parent too. And it's your fault he caught us. You didn't lock the door! So, come on!" Bulma grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to their son's room.

She knocked on the door gently.

"Come in." Trunks said.

They walked into his room, Bulma sat on his bed and Vegeta leaned against the wall. Vegeta was trying not to glare at his son, but he was pissed that Trunks had ruined their evening. They were having a great time.

"Okay, um, Trunks, why did you come into our room?" Bulma asked, blushing. She really didn't want to talk about this.

"I heard you moaning really loud and I thought dad was hurting you." He said.

"You thought dad was hurting me? Why would you think something like that?" She asked.

"I thought he went Majin again," Vegeta stood a little straighter, shocked that his son would even think that, "I thought he was hurting you so I was going to try and stop him."

"I would never hurt your mother Trunks." Vegeta said, his tone brisk. He was annoyed and embarrassed that his son would even think something like that.

"Yeah, well, it sounded like she was getting hurt." Trunks snapped back.

Bulma held her hand up before Vegeta could snark back at his son, "Enough you two. Now, Trunks, your father wasn't hurting me. And your dad won't turn Majin again, I promise you."

Trunks nodded, "What were you guys doing?"

Bulma took a deep breath, "Your dad and I were,— " she looked to Vegeta struggling to find an appropriate word to use.

"Your mother and I were having sex." Vegeta blurted out, Bulma closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"Sex?" Trunks said in a confused voice.

Bulma sighed, "Yes. Sometimes, moms and dads have sex."

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, sex is just… um, sex is something that moms and dads do when they make babies."

"I thought you made babies in a machine?" Trunks said.

"Who told you that?" Bulma asked.

"Dad," Trunks pointed at his scowling father.

Bulma turned to glare at him. He shrugged, "On my planet the babies were made in machines."

Bulma sighed, "Well, here on earth that's how we make babies Trunks."

"Oh, okay. So, you have to be naked to have sex? And dad bumps into you a lot?" Trunks asked.

Both Bulma and Vegeta blushed, "Um. Yeah." There was a lot more mechanics to having sex, but she didn't want to get into that right now.

"So, are you guys trying to have a baby?" He asked.

"Hell, no." Vegeta said before Bulma could even answer.

"Then why were you guys having sex?" Trunks asked.

Bulma glared at Vegeta again, he just couldn't keep his big mouth shut.

"No, we're not trying to have a baby. Sometimes, people have sex because… it's a way of showing how much you love someone." Bulma said.

"Oh okay. When can I have sex." He asked.

"Not till you're married," "When you're fourteen." Vegeta and Bulma answered at the same time.

"Fourteen?" Bulma said.

"Yeah. Fourteen. I was fourteen when I first had sex," Vegeta said, "The boy doesn't have to wait until he is married. I mean, we weren't—."

"Shut up!" Bulma cut him off, "Trunks. Okay, listen, you don't have to wait until you're married. But you do have to find someone you love very much."

Vegeta snorted, knowing full well that he and Bulma didn't even like each other when they did it.

"Okay. I understand." Trunks said.

Bulma smiled, "Good," she kissed his forehead, "Goodnight Trunks. We love you. But next time, knock please."

"Okay. Goodnight mom."

Vegeta and Bulma slipped out of his room. The walked silently back to theirs.

"You know, it would be nice to have another baby." Bulma said as they closed the door.

"No." Vegeta simply said as he crawled into bed, any interest to have sex was long gone.

"What? Why not?" Bulma said as she got into bed beside him.

"No more brats. Trunks is enough. I can focus on his training without being distracted by another whiny, loudmouth boy. Trunks is finally out of the whininess and I'm not doing it again with another son." He said.

"We could have a daughter." Bulma said.

Vegeta laughed, "It doesn't matter. We're not having anymore."

"What? Do you not want a daughter?" Bulma asked.

"No I don't." He said, rolling over and hoping she'd just go to sleep.

"Ugh, why not!? Maybe I want a daughter! You're not the boss of our relationship!" Bulma yelled.

"We're not having any more kids Bulma. End of discussion."

"No, not end of discussion! Not by a long shot mister!" Bulma thumped back against the bed and rolled over. Jerking the blanket off him and wrapped herself in it. Vegeta sighed, she could be petty.


	3. Getting Her Way

Getting Her Way

She knew exactly what to do to get her way. Ever since the night that Trunks caught them, having another baby stayed on her mind.

She desperately wanted another one and she wasn't getting any younger. She wasn't sure what his hang up was about having another kid, it wasn't like he was even active in raising Trunks.

She really didn't care what his hang ups were, she was going to have a baby one way or another. Tonight, she was putting her plan into place, there was no way he'd say no.

He would be done with training in a few minutes, then he'd go to the kitchen to get dinner then come to the bedroom. She made sure to leave his favorite meal in the warmer and she left a lot of it. He'd stuff himself silly, like he usually did, then retreat back to the bedroom.

She slipped on the sexy outfit she had bought that day; it was black, his favorite color on her, and see through, which she'd knew would drive him crazy. She laid out the other stuff she bought today; heating oil, which she'd use to massage him, something he loved and practically begged for her to do every night.

Once she got him nice and relaxed, she'd start gently convincing him that having a baby was a good idea. He'd be so relaxed that he wouldn't have a choice but to agree with her.

Finally, she heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. She quickly put the robe on over her outfit and dimmed their lights.

He walked into their bedroom, kicking his shoes off by the closet. He paused and looked at Bulma, who was sitting on the bed and smiling.

He sighed, knowing what she was about to do, "Bulma—," he started.

"Why don't you go take a shower and get cleaned up, then I'll rub your back. I got this stuff that I know you'll love." She said.

He gave her a look, wondering what had changed. They'd been fighting every night about having another baby, now she was suddenly nice? Something was up.

"Go take a shower." Bulma said again.

"Okay." He said, deciding to go with it.

He walked into their bathroom, stripping his clothes off and turning the shower on. As he showered, he racked his brain trying to figure out what change had occurred. Maybe she finally realized he was right. He smirked. Finally.

He walked out of the bathroom in just his boxers. She was still sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"Lay down," she instructed. Vegeta laid on his stomach and folded his arms under his chin.

She squirted some of the hot oil onto her hand, then she rubbed it into his back. She could visibly see him shudder under her heated touch. She pressed both of her hands into his shoulder muscles and rubbed in the way she knew he liked.

She spent a good amount of time of his shoulders, then moved onto his lower back. She kept watching his face waiting for him to become completely relaxed.

"Roll over and I'll do your chest." She said. He grunted and rolled over, his eyes still closed.

"It's a little hot in here," she said seductively. He opened his eyes to watch her take off the robe. His eyes widened a bit at the garment she was wearing. Now he was very suspicious.

"What's today?" He asked, wondering if perhaps he forgot a date that she deemed important. He couldn't care less about Valentine's day or their anniversary or her birthday. But when he told her that… well, it just wasn't a good week for Vegeta.

"Don't worry, it's not an important day, stop panicking." She said as she poured more oil onto her hands and rubbed it into his chest.

He stared at her, still warry of her intentions. But soon he fell back into relaxation as her hands worked his tight muscles. He groaned when she hit a particularly tight knot on the side of his neck.

Bulma smiled; she knew she had him. She straddled his lap, he didn't even open his eyes. Bulma grabbed his hands and gently placed them on his hips. She started kissing a spot underneath his ear.

"So, Vegeta, I was thinking," she said then placed another kiss on his ear, "we really should at least try to have a baby," kiss, "I mean, I'm not going to be this young forever, and I'd really, really like to have a daughter with you."

Vegeta opened his eyes, "I-I don't know Bulma, I mean, girls are…" he didn't finish his thought.

"Girls are what?" She asked as she nibbled his ear. She felt his erection press against her butt.

"A lot. Girls are a lot. Trunks is easy. He doesn't need that much attention. Girls are difficult." He said, trying to regain his focus, but that was proving to be impossible.

"Why do you say that? Girls aren't difficult." She pressed herself against his erection and watched his eyes flutter with excitement.

He stayed silent, trying to find a reason as to why he didn't want a daughter. Any other time they were fighting about this, he had a list of reasons why. But now his brain was so fogged with lust he couldn't think straight.

Bulma sat and slowly ran her hands up her torso. Vegeta watched hungrily, his will cracking. She knew just how to break him.

"Remember how much fun it is to make a baby? We haven't done it in a month," she leaned close to his ear and whispered, "And I _need_ you. You can go and train until your need is gone. Mine just builds and builds until it drives me wild with need."

She grabbed his hands and pressed them against her breasts. He could feel her hardened nipples through the sheer material of her outfit. Once she was sure his hands would stay on her breasts, she reached between her legs and pulled his cock free.

"B-Bulma I-I," she pressed his cock against her wet pussy but didn't slip it inside of her, she just let him feel her wet heat. Will broken, "Okay, w-we can try this once."

Bulma squealed, "Yes! Thank you!" she leaned down and captured his lips. Her tongue slipping passed his lips. His hands moved from her breasts to her ass.

After a moment, she sat back up and pulled the straps of her top off. Her breasts bounced free. He sat up and wrapped his lips around one of her breasts, the other breasts being fondled in his hand. She ran her fingernails through his hair, making his eyes roll back.

She reached between her legs again and grabbed his straining cock. She found her opening and slid his cock inside of her. He groaned and grabbed a hold of her waist. She placed her hands on his shoulder and moved with him, up and down on his cock.

Vegeta groaned at her agonizingly slow pace and laid back down, his hands still on her hips. He lifted her off of his cock and held her above it by her hips. He started thrusting upwards, slamming into her as hard as he could from this position.

She moaned and put her hands on his chest to steady herself. She rolled her eyes back as she felt him hit her g-spot.

"Oh, Vegeta, right there! Harder!" Bulma cried out as the coil in her stomach became tighter.

Vegeta opened his eyes and watched her breasts as he thrusts. He loved to watch her bounce up and down. He groaned and thrusts harder, chasing his orgasm.

"Yes! Ungh! There! Almost…! There!" Bulma screamed loudly as her orgasm hit her hard. She gasped and shuttered as he continued to thrust into her.

He smirked and secured one arm around her waist to hold her steady. With his other hand, he reached between her legs and stroked her overly sensitive clit with his thumb. She reared up and tried to wrestle his hand away, but he was to strong.

Bulma cried out again as another orgasm hit her hard.

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta!" She called his name over and over again.

He gasped and spilled his seed inside of her. Calling her name loudly as he came. She clung to his shoulders as he thrusts a few sporadic times, completely emptying himself inside of her.

He fell against the bed, she fell onto his chest, her thighs quivering with the intensity of her orgasms. Their breathing slowly returning to normal.

"You are… a manipulative woman." Vegeta said.

Bulma smiled against his skin, "You say that, but deep down, you can't stand the thought of disappointing me."

"Deep down I can't stand to hear you constantly whine." He snarked.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever you have to tell yourself."

"Well, don't get so cocky. I told you we'd only try once. You're probably not even pregnant." He said.

Bulma's smile widened. What he didn't know was, she was ovulating.


	4. Nightmare

Nightmare (Little Trunks POV!)

I stared at their door, trembling and debating on whether or not to enter. I wanted my mom, but my dad was also in there and I didn't know if he'd be mad if I came in. He was very unpredictable, I mean, he was usually mad about everything, but sometimes he wasn't.

I could just go back to bed… but, that dream was really, really scary. I just needed my mom.

I sighed and slowly pushed the door open. Any other time, it wouldn't have creaked, but of course, it did now. I sighed and slipped into their large bedroom. A few of years ago, they slept in separate rooms, but then they started sleeping in the same room.

I wasn't sure what changed or why they started sleeping in the same room. That's when I had to stop sneaking into my mom's room really late and snuggling with her in her heated bed. They had never said that I wasn't allowed in there anymore, but, I just assumed I wasn't.

Their bedroom was huge, or it seemed huge as I slowly crept to their big bed. I needed to quietly find mom's side, but that was hard considering both covered by a sea of blankets and pillows.

I finally did find mom and gently shook her awake. She blinked her eyes a couple of times to focus then looked down at me.

"Trunks? What's wrong?" She asked in a voice thick with sleep.

"Mom, I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?" I whispered.

"Yeah, come on in." she opened her blankets and let me crawl in. I smiled and snuggled against her; I missed sleeping in the bed with her.

"What's going on?" I heard my dad's voice, it was deeper than usual.

"Trunks just had a nightmare and wanted to sleep in our bed." Mom said.

"No, absolutely not. You're not going to smother the boy into being a sissy." He said as he got out of bed.

"Vegeta, he's not going to be a sissy if he sleeps with us. He's scared and it's fine, all kids sleep in the bed with their parents when they're scared." Mom argued.

"Not my son, get up Trunks, you're going back to your bed." He said as he pulled the cover off me.

"Vegeta, don't be a jerk, he can sleep in here if he wants." Mom snarled at him; I knew that tone, they were about to start fighting.

"Trunks, get up, now." He said crossing his arms and glaring.

"Vegeta," "Bulma." They said each other's name threateningly.

"It's okay mom, I'll just go back to my bed." I said quickly as I got out of their bed.

"Trunks you don't have too," Mom said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay mom, really." I told her.

"Vegeta, take Trunks back to his room." Mom said, glaring at him.

"Tch," he scoffed, "The boy knows where his room is."

"Go!" She yelled loudly.

Dad slapped his hand onto the back of my neck, gripping tightly, and stormed us out of the room. Uh oh, he was mad.

"Get to bed boy." He said when we entered my room.

"I'm sorry," I said, but I wasn't really sure what I was apologizing for.

"Just get into your bed."

I crawled under my covers, feeling uneasy. Dad started to walk out of my room but I had to ask.

"Will you ever turn Majin again?" I asked before he left.

He paused at the door, "What?"

"Would you ever turn Majin again?" I repeated.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked.

"Just… I overheard some people talking about what happened at the stadium. That's what my nightmare was about, kind of." I admitted.

"What do you mean kind of?" He asked, turning around to me.

"I dreamt that… you turned Majin and you killed mom and I couldn't stop you." I said.

He crossed his arms and looked away from me. I felt I had made a mistake in telling him, but… the dream bothered me.

"I'm not going to turn again." He said.

"You almost killed mom." I said.

"I know." I could see him biting the inside of his cheek.

"Why dad? Why did you turn?" I asked.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." He said.

"Yeah. Sorry, I just was hoping it'd make me feel better." I said.

He sighed heavily, "Fine. Come on." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"You want to sleep in our bed because it'll make you feel better then fine. Come on. But this is a one-time thing." He said.

I jumped out of bed, taking his offer quickly before he could take back his offer. I scrambled down the hall and followed him into their bedroom.

Mom was sitting up in her bed with her arms crossed, obviously ready for a fight. But she uncrossed them when I walked in with dad.

"Oh. Trunks you're… back?" She said, more as a question.

"Yes woman." Dad got back onto his side of the bed and pulled the covers over his head.

I crawled into bed beside mom, who snuggled me into her arms. I sighed in relief. I was really glad he let me back into their bed.

Bulma's POV

Trunks immediately fell asleep against me. I turned to Vegeta, who, I knew was still awake.

"I thought it would make him soft if he slept in our bed? What changed your mind?" I asked.

"None of your damn business." He said.

"Something changed your mind." I pestered, knowing he'd crack.

"Just go to sleep damn it." He growled.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't have to tell you everything! Go to sleep!" He snapped.

"Oh okay," I smiled, "You big softy."

"I'm not soft." He growled.

"Oh, you must be if you let him come to our bed. But, if you tell me I won't think that."

"The boy said he had a nightmare about what happened at the stadium." He didn't have to elaborate, I knew what he was talking about.

"How would he know anything about that?" I asked.

"He overheard people talking about it." He said.

"Hm." I said as I settled back onto my pillows.

"He dreamt that… I killed you, and he couldn't stop me." He said.

Oh, that's why he let him back into our bed. I knew Vegeta was trying to deal with what he had done. He didn't feel bad about killing a ton of people, what bothered him was the fact that he almost killed me.

"It's okay Vegeta, you don't need to dwell on this." I told him.

"Mmm." He said, closing his eyes.

I sighed, "It won't stop bothering you unless you talk about it."

"Go to sleep." He said.

"Alright." I decided to drop it for tonight, but one day he would talk to me about it.


	5. The Talk

The Talk

"Vegeta!" The woman bellowed. I groaned and rolled my eyes, damn hormonal pregnant earth woman.

She turned the G.R. off outside of the door and stormed in. She placed her hands on her widened hips, she wasn't far into her pregnancy but she was obviously pregnant, her once flat stomach now protruding. Even though she wasn't far along, her hormones were all over the place. I couldn't remember her being this way when she was pregnant with Trunks, then again, I wasn't around much.

"Vegeta!" She said.

"Yes Bulma," I sighed out.

"Oh well excuse me for bothering you during your precious training!" She growled, "You need to give Trunks the talk."

"What?" I asked; I talked to the boy every day, what in the hell did she mean.

"Ugh! You need to go give him the _talk_! I walked into his room and found him…" she trailed off but motioned with her hand in a jerking motion. I didn't know what she meant.

"You found him doing what?" I asked.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Really Vegeta, can you be human for just one minute so I don't have to say it out loud."

I rolled my eyes, "Bulma, I don't understand what that hand motion means."

"Ugh, I caught him masturbating!" she blurted out, her face turning red.

"Oh." I said, then I smiled, remembering the time he walked in on Bulma and I.

"Why are you smiling?" She demanded.

"You walking in on him was payback for the time he walked in on us." I told her.

She grit her teeth together, "Seeing my only son jerking off to a picture of a naked woman is not something I wanted to ever see! Go talk to him!"

"Get the boy a lock for his door then there won't be a problem." I said.

She growled and stormed closer to me. She was almost intimidating.

"I'm not going to get him a lock for his door so he can just jerk it whenever he feels like it! You need to go talk to him about it! You need to tell him that he can't just do that during the day and that what he's experiencing is normal and that what he's feeling is completely normal." She said.

"I'm not going to the boy to talk about feelings." I told her.

"Vegeta," she growled, "If you don't talk to him about going through puberty then you will go baby shopping with me again. So, chose."

The last time I went baby shopping with her, we ended up in a store of pink fluff and frill. We were there for hours, I was forced to sit there holding all of her bags while she picked out different small dresses and asked my opinion on every single one. I couldn't do it again.

"Fine!" I stormed off, leaving her in the G.R fuming. Damn pregnancy, making her crazy.

I found the boy in his room, the door still wide open. He was wearing a very red face, I assumed it was from Bulma walking in on him.

"Your mother just told me she caught you masturbating." I said.

The red upon his face turned brighter, "Um, uh," he stuttered.

"Look, I couldn't give a damn if you jerked it here or in the kitchen or wherever, but you need to do it when nobodies home. Then I won't have to hear your mother bitch about it." I told him.

"I-I didn't mean for her to see me… doing that." He said bashfully.

"Well, I certainly hope not because if you did then we'd have to have a separate conversation." I told him, "Now, are we done? I need to go back to training."

"Dad wait!" He said when I tried to leave, "I have some questions."

I close my eyes and sighed, damn it. I had really hoped that he would just leave it at that.

"What boy?" I asked.

"Well, um, I…" he stuttered.

"Spit it out!" I yelled.

"H-How do you control them?" He blurted out.

"Control what?"

He pointed down to his crotch, "Sometimes I get… hard, randomly. For no reason. How do you control yours?"

That wasn't what I was expecting, "Uh, well, I've never really… had that issue."

"Even when you were my age?" He asked hopefully.

I cleared my throat, "When I was your age I was destroying planets. I didn't have a concern or interest in the opposite sex."

"Oh." He said, "When did you notice?" He asked.

I crossed my arms, "I was a few years older than you boy. Though, I never really noticed but when I was fourteen Freiza purchased me a concubine as a reward, that was my first experience. Females were at my disposal whenever I wanted, so, I never had the issue."

His eyes widened, "Really? Whenever you wanted? So, you must have like… done it a million times."

"I wouldn't say that. I was more interested in conquering and destroying than notches on my belt." I told him.

"That's so cool though. You just had women there all the time to do whatever you wanted. It just sounds so awesome." He said in admiration.

"They weren't there willingly Trunks. It wasn't some big sex orgy like you're fantasizing." I said.

He blushed, "Sorry. So… do you, you know," he motioned the same motion that Bulma had done earlier. He didn't have to explain.

"There's no need for me too, I have your mother for that." He made a face. That was probably something he didn't want to hear.

"Ew. Never mind."

"Is that the end of your questioning? Can I go back to training now?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I started to walk off, but paused, feeling I should leave him with a bit more.

"Count to ten and think of something disgusting. It'll rid you of your… problem." I said before I left.

Bulma was still in the G.R. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot.

"Did you talk to him?" She demanded.

"Yes, I did. Can I resume my training now?"

"Ugh, fine! Thank you for doing your job as a father!" She huffed then stormed out.

I sighed when the door closed. Damn hormones were running ramped through the house. I might have to stay out in the G.R until the woman has the baby and Trunks controls himself.


	6. Father & Son

Father & Son

"Trunks!" Bulma yelled from somewhere in the home. I could also hear her stomping around.

The boy ran into the room quickly and dashed behind the couch. I looked over my shoulder at him, he pressed his finger against his lips.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing!" He lied, I narrowed my brows, "I didn't mean too! Well, I mean, it's not—," Bulma stormed into the room before he could finish.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"I haven't the faintest idea." I said, not wanting to get into it.

She growled, "I'm going to kill him when I find him. Trunks! I know you can hear me! You are in so much trouble young man!"

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He was playing around in my lab again. He broke a prototype I was making! Ugh! When I find him I am going to…" she walked off mumbling about the punishment she was planning on giving him.

I looked back over the couch, "She's gone, boy."

"She's gonna kill me." He said.

"Yeah probably."

"You and mom fight a lot, how do you… soften her up? Like, what do I do to make her not be mad at me?" He asked.

I could tell him that for us fighting was like foreplay. When we fought the sex was hotter and rougher and just so damn good.

"You're probably going to have to wait this one out. She's very angry." I said.

He whined, "Aw man. I'll have to sleep outside tonight. I guess I'll go to Goten's house or something." He said.

I sighed, he was so pathetic, but, I guess I could understand his fear of whatever punishment she was thinking.

"Come on boy, we'll go train until she calms down." I said as I stood.

"Really?" He asked, looking slightly relieved.

"Yeah." I opened the window and flew out. He followed closely behind me, probably hoping his mother wouldn't happen to look out of one of the windows and see him escaping.

We found an empty island a few miles away from the land. We could go full out without worrying of destroying everything around us.

A few hours into training, the sweat was pouring off of him. He was breathing heavily and resting against the rock.

"You need to push through your tiredness, keep pushing yourself." I told him as I nudged him off of the rock with my foot.

"I feel like I can't breathe." He said between pants.

"Push through it, boy. Keep pushing." I told him.

He groaned and stood on his shaky knees, I could tell he was ready to drop. He stayed with me for another two and a half hours, lagging behind just slightly. But I'll give the boy credit, he did keep up.

By the time we sat on the ground to catch our breaths the sun had drifted over the horizon, creating dark purples, pinks, and yellows across the darkening sky.

"Why were you messing around in your mother's lab? I know she's told you not to play around in there." I asked.

"I just wanted to help. I like to help her with the robotics and stuff, but she wasn't around anywhere, so I just kind of started to tinker around. I thought I could help." He said.

"Your mother is the genius, not you." I told him.

"Hey, I'm really smart too, like mom. I'm in all the advanced classes at school." He said in his defense.

I nodded, "I'm sure that matters to your mother."

"It's really important stuff. One day I'm gonna run mom's company." He said confidently.

"Well, you won't run anything if you don't leave her stuff alone." I told him, wiping the sweat from my brow.

He sighed, "Alright, I promise I won't go into her lab without asking her." He said.

I nodded and watched as he fell against the found, still breathing heavily and covered in sweat.

"We should be going back now." I said as I stood.

"Do you think she's still really mad?" He asked.

"She's probably irritated." I said.

"Okay," He said, making no attempt to get up, "Dad?"

"What?"

"I can't move." He said.

I sighed and grabbed him by the arm and lifted him onto my back, "You have to hold on."

His grip tightened around my neck. After only a few minutes of flying, I could hear his snores and feel him drooling onto my skin. I rolled my eyes.

His window was open so I flew directly into his bedroom and laid him on the bed. Careful not to wake him. His door opened slowly; Bulma was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"So you snuck him out." She said quietly.

"I took him to train." I said as I walked to her.

"Hmm, more like you snuck him out so he wouldn't get in trouble." She poked my chest and shut the door behind us.

"I did not. I trained him until he dropped. Any punishment you planned wouldn't have been enough. When he wakes in the morning with sore muscles, he'll remember not to bother your things."

She made a face the leaned up quickly and kissed my cheek, "Well, thank you. I didn't know you were taking a more active role in parenting."

I rolled my eyes, "I just have to step in where you're failing."

She smacked my arm, "You bastard, I'm an excellent mother!" She gasped.

"Hmm really?" I said.

Her eyes narrowed, "Yes I am."

Challenge accepted.

I grabbed her around the waist and threw her over my shoulder. She didn't complain except she squealed and started to dig her fingers into the sensitive skin of where my tail use to be. I gasped and shrink away from her touch.

I growled and threw her onto the bed a bit harder than necessary. She smiled seductively. I smiled back as I started to pull my pants off.


	7. The Birth of Trunks

The Birth of Trunks

I was ready to pop. I was miserable, my feet were swollen, I was hungry all the time and I was constantly angry. Mainly angry at Vegeta because he was an asshole. He never helped with anything, all he wanted to do was train! Stupid training.

I was so ready to have this kid, I was enormous. But, apparently that was normal. In one of our sweeter moments together, he told me that Sayian babies were very large. The doctor told me the baby was very large, probably weighing somewhere between eight and eleven pounds. Probably closer to eleven. I was a more than a little nervous about the actual birth.

It was midnight and I woke up craving strawberries. I sighed and rolled out of bed, much like a beached whale. I looked over to the empty side of the bed and frowned. I wish I had a husband who was here with me.

I waddled to the kitchen, it took a while to get there. Damn house was so big. I rubbed my swollen belly as I walked into the kitchen, turning the light on but dimming it. I didn't want to wake anyone else.

I opened the fridge, looking for the large bowl of strawberries. I frowned after a few minutes of looking; the strawberries weren't in here! What the heck!

"If you're looking for the bowl of red fruit you're too late." A deep voice said behind me, making me jump.

"Vegeta!" I snapped, he never made any indication that he was in here, "You're a jerk, you could have said something! And why did you eat all the strawberries?"

He shrugged, "I was hungry, I eat what I want."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, now, I don't have strawberries." I groaned sitting in the chair, my feet were already hurting.

"Would you mind getting me a banana?" I asked sweetly.

"No." He said, still scarfing food.

"Please? Why do you have to be such a jerk? My feet are hurting and I'm like a thousand pounds because of your baby." I said.

"I'm not responsible for the half breed." He said.

I grit my teeth, "Half breed or not it's still your baby. You have a responsibility to care for it."

"Let's just agree to disagree." He stood and started to retreat to his room.

"I didn't get myself pregnant, you did. No matter how you twist it in your warped mind, this is still your child." I snapped.

He didn't say anything, instead he continued walking to his bedroom. I glared at his back; what a bastard. He got me knocked up and now he wasn't taking any sort of responsibility.

I was so mad my hands were shaking. He was such a dick! I stood abruptly, about to follow him to really give him a piece of my mind, but, as soon as I stood warm liquid gushed out of me. I gasped, thinking I had peed on myself, but, further inspection of the strange liquid told me it wasn't urine.

I gasped, now realizing my water broke.

"Mom! Mom!" I screamed loudly, holding my stomach.

Hours Later

After I woke my parents up, well, more like scared them awake, we were in the hospital. We had reserved my luxury suite months in advanced. It was the best room in the best hospital. Only the best for the Capsule Corp heiress.

It was about midafternoon when the doctor came in to check on me again.

"Well, Mrs. Briefs, I believe you are ready to push." He said.

"Oh, thank god!" I said dramatically, the sweat just pouring off me, "This stupid baby needs to get out of me now!" I screeched as another contraction hit me.

"Don't worry dear, we'll have your precious baby out in a few moments." An overly friendly nurse said.

I just grit my teeth and glared at her, wanting to choke the perkiness right out of her.

"Alright, time to start pushing." The doctor from between my legs said.

An Hour into Pushing

"Try to push harder dear." The nurse said as she patted my sweaty forehead with a rag.

"I'm pushing as hard as I can! It won't budge!" I screamed, barring down.

"I don't think it's coming this way," The doctor said, "I mean, I don't even see a head."

"W-what does that mean?" I asked, my tone panicked.

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to perform a C-section." He said.

"No! I don't want a C-Section!" I wailed.

"I'm sorry dear, but, your baby is a stubborn one." The nurse said.

Within twenty minutes I was strapped to an operating table being injected with some numbing medication.

I was annoyed and upset. Here I was, about to be cut open, all alone. My parents couldn't be in the room with me. I wish Vegeta was here with me, but he's already made it loud and clear that he doesn't care. Tears started to leak out of the corners of my eyes; I hated being so alone.

"Okay, here we go." The doctor said.

It was only a few minutes a pressure, then, all of a sudden, I felt empty. I heard the crying before I saw my baby.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said, laying my baby on my chest.

He was shivering and crying, still bloody and shivering. I placed my hand on him, smiling. A warm sensation washing over me. My baby. His crying ceased as he opened his big blue eyes and looked into mine.

"Hi," I said softly.

He cooed back, his tiny tongue moving behind his puckered lips. I let out a breathy chuckle and kissed his forehead.

The nurse came over, "Let me take him, I'll get him all washed up and back to you in a jiffy."

I let her take him and laid back against the bed, feeling exhausted. It had been a really long day, and doing it alone made it seem even longer.

Vegeta's POV

Dodge! Kick! Dodge! Dodge! Punch! The robots the woman had rebuilt improved. I could tell because they were keeping up with my training.

The G.R. buzzed then turned off. I snarled and turned to the person who dared interrupted my training. It was one of the Capsule Corp workers.

"What!?" I demanded.

"Sorry, Mr. Vegeta, Bulma called and told me to tell you that you've had a son." She said.

"Get out. I don't care." She scurried out of the room.

I turned to get back to training, just the tiniest of smirks upon my face. Huh, a son.


	8. His Favorite Meal

His Favorite Meal

"Dad, what's your favorite meal?" Trunks asked his father one night at the dinner table.

"I don't have one boy." He replied through a mouthful of food.

I sighed, "Your dad likes all kinds of food." I smiled at him. I hated how short Vegeta could be with Trunks.

"You don't have a favorite one? Like a meal you could eat every day." He asked, he has been trying to learn more about his dad, but, of course Vegeta was being stubborn as usual.

"Don't have one." He said, tearing off a hunk of meat.

"Oh." Trunks said, somewhat disappointed.

The dinner continued on in awkward silence. I tried to strike up conversation but no one seemed interested.

After putting Trunks to bed, I went on to my own bedroom. Vegeta was still showering, I learned early on that he liked long hot showers after an intense day of training.

I changed out of my work clothes and into my night gown just as Vegeta was walking out of the bathroom. I crawled into our bed and turned the lamp off, not interested in conversation or anything else.

He crawled in behind me, pressing his body really close to mine. One of his muscular arms slung itself around my waist. His breathing slowed as he started to fall asleep.

"What is your favorite meal?" I asked.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Ugh! Because I want to know more about you jerk!" I snapped.

"You know more about me than anyone else, you aren't satisfied with that?" He said, his arm tensing, but he didn't remove it.

"No, I'm not. And even though you say that, I still barely know anything. You know everything about me." I complained.

He sighed, "The only reason I know anything about you is because you never stop talking."

I growled and shoved his arm away, then sat up grabbing my pillow.

"Where are you going?" he sighed.

"To the other bedroom." I said.

He groaned, "Really? You're getting angry over this?" He said.

"Yes I am." I huffed as I began to storm into the other bedroom.

He grabbed my arm, "Don't be overly dramatic Bulma, it's really not that big of a deal."

"It is a big deal! You're my husband and I barely know anything about you."

He sighed heavily, as if my issue was too much, "You pretty much know everything about me. There isn't much else to know."

"There's tons I don't know. Like your favorite meal, color, season, holiday… I barely know anything!"

He pulled me onto the bed, rolling me to my back and pressing his pelvis down against mine, preventing me from moving.

"The reason you don't know any of that stuff is because I have no preference. Honestly, I don't." He said.

I pouted and turned my head, "You don't favor anything? Nothing at all?"

He sighed, "I guess I do have a favorite meal." He said.

"Really? What is it? Why didn't you tell Trunks?" I asked, irritated that it was such a big secret.

He smirked, "I'll show you."

Before I could comment he had ripped my panties away, held my thighs apart and was licking the length of my pussy. I gasped at his suddenness, my hands grasping fistful of his fiery styled hair. His tongue was flat as he continued to lick from hole to clit.

Once I was significantly wet, he used the point of his tongue to press and swirl around my clit. I threw my head back, my thighs shaking. He looked up at me from under his lashes, watching my facial expressions which encouraged him to continue.

I was sopping wet and panting when he lifted his face, his mouth and chin glistening in the light of the lamp. His smirk widened as he lifted one hand and held it dramatically above my pussy. I held my breath in anticipation, wondering what he was going to do next.

He chuckled darkly then shoved two of his massive fingers into my tight hole. I moaned loudly, my hips thrusting upward.

"Ah Vegeta!" I said when his teeth wrapped around my clit, nibbling and sucking. His fingers stretched deeper into my hole then curled. I gasped, my hips wiggling, but his other hand pressed down on my abdomen to keep me still.

"Vegeta please!" I cried as he started licking with a purpose. The fingers inside of me continuously curling around the very sensitive spot.

My hands wrapped around the bars of our headboard as I desperately sought my approaching orgasm. My legs wrapped around his head, pulling him closer to me as I rode his face. He added a third finger and bit harder on the sensitive bud inside of the hood.

"Vegeta! Vegeta!" I cried his name over and over again as my orgasm hit me. My hips rising off of the bed.

Vegeta continued playing with my pussy while I came down from my intense high. When my breathing slowed to normal he pulled his fingers out. He sat up on his knees, smirking down at me. My thighs were loosely wrapped around his hips, he kept his big hands on my legs to keep them in place.

"So, now you know why I won't tell Trunks what my favorite meal is?" He asked in a cocky tone.

"Mmm hmm." I hummed.

He reached into his boxers and pulled out his very hard cock. The tip of it was glistening with precum. His thumb stroked the head of his cock, spreading his cum around. He adjusted his knees and positioned his cock against my hole. He gave me one last cocky grin then shoved himself inside of me. I gasped at him filling me to my hilt.

He grunted and fell forward onto his hands, hovering above me. He stared at me while he started to thrust his hips. My hands found their way into his hands and I pulled him down to me, my lips grabbing his. He continued to thrust as our lips moved against one another. His tongue flicked against my lips begging for entrance.

I opened my mouth and our tongues moved together. He grunted and started thrusting faster. My hands made their way down to his healed tail nub, I started to rub it which made him grunt louder and thrust faster. He was close, I could tell by his erratic thrusting. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him deeper inside of me.

He gasped loudly, rearing up and grasping my thighs tightly. I could feel him twitching inside of me as he emptied himself. He took a deep breath then rolled onto his side of the bed. he once again pulled me into his chest.

"I love you Vegeta." I said.

He snorted, "Go to sleep Bulma." I smiled, knowing that was his way of telling me that he loved me.


	9. Crime and Punishment

Crime and Punishment (Freiza's Return!) *DBS*

"But that's not fair! We never get to see the action!" Trunks complained, fists balled.

"Do as he said Trunks and don't make me tell you again!" His father yelled, giving him a very stern look.

"Oh man!" Trunks said fearfully, "O-okay." He said as he and Goten flew away.

Bulma sighed, happy that her somewhat rebellious son had fled for safety. She silently thanked Vegeta for that. He could be a stern disciplinary when she needed him to be.

As Trunks and Goten flew away, now covered by the thick clouds, Trunks turned to his best friend.

"Hey, let's watch the fight." He said.

"But my dad said we needed to go to Dende's lookout where it's safe." Goten said.

"Yeah, but we never get to see the fights. Did you see all those rocks and stuff? We can hide behind them and watch. They'll never see us. And then we can sneak away to Dende's. They'll never know." Trunks said.

"But we'll get in a lot of trouble if they catch us." Goten said fearfully, he wasn't so much worried about his dad, it was his mom.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Fine, go if you want, but I'm staying to watch the fight." Trunks started to fly away.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Goten said as he caught up with his friend.

They smiled at one another then sneakily found a rock formation to hide behind. They could still see and hear the battle from across the way. They watched with wide eyes.

Goku and Freiza broke away from one another, Freiza starting on another monologue. As Gokue listened, Freiza quickly raised his hand and shot a fiery blast towards Bulma and the ship.

"Mom!" Trunks screamed loudly before he could stop himself. Luckily his dad smacked the blast away before it could obliterate his mom.

Trunks sighed in relief but then tensed up once again when his dad shot a glare in the direction he and Goten were. Trunks swallowed hard, realizing that he had just been caught by his dad.

"Oh man!" Trunks said as he sunk down onto the ground.

"What?" Goten asked worriedly.

"My dad! He knows we're here!" Trunks said, his voice quivering just a little.

"What!" Goten cried, "Oh man! We're in so much trouble!"

"My dad is going to kill me!" Trunks groaned.

After the battle

Goten and Trunks didn't get to finish the battle. They were too afraid to stay there, now that Vegeta knew they were there. They did go to Dende's lookout, hoping that maybe they'd be let off the hook. Or at least face a lesser punishment.

"Boys, it's time to go home." A healing Piccolo said.

They nodded flying slower than usual as they headed home. They spilt about halfway, each boy going to their own house.

Trunks flew around the side of his house where his room was, hoping that the window was open. Unfortunately, it wasn't. He sighed heavily and flew around to the front door. Maybe if he was very quiet and quick, he could sneak into his room without punishment.

As he walked passed the dark living room a deep voice called out to him.

"Trunks, get in here." It was his father.

Trunks swallowed the hard lump in his throat. His dad had waited for him, he should have known he wasn't going to be that lucky.

He stepped into the living room, staring at his intimidating father who was sitting in the armchair, Trunks caught sight of the infamous black belt resting on the end table. Whenever his father sat in the armchair and wasn't sprawled out on the couch, it meant Trunks was in for a world of hurt.

Trunks' heart was thumping like crazy, even though he knew what was coming he couldn't settle himself. His dad was a very scary man.

"What did I tell you today?" He asked, getting right to the point.

"You told me to go to Dende's lookout." Trunks answered.

"And what did you do?" He asked, his tone becoming harsher.

"I did go to Dende's lookout!" Trunks said; technically they did go.

Vegeta grabbed him by the upper arm, fixing him with a hard look.

"Don't get smart boy!" Vegeta growled, "You disobeyed me! I told you to go straight there and you completely ignored me!"

"I'm sorry dad! I-I just… I'm sorry!" He stuttered, feeling the tears prickle in the corner of his eyes.

"Why did you disobey me?" Vegeta demanded.

"I-I really wanted to see the fight and me and Goten never get to see any action! It's not fair." Trunks defended.

Vegeta snorted and released the hard grip on his arm. He leaned back in the chair, the smallest of smirks on his face.

"I guess I can't really blame you for wanting in on the action. It's in your blood to want to be involved." Vegeta chuckled.

"S-see it's not my fault." Trunks nervously chuckled.

Vegeta's eyes darted down to him, his face once again hard.

"It is your fault. When I tell you to anything, you listen to it, blindly. I'm not saying it for my own health, I'm obviously saying it for a reason. And for you to outright disobey me…" Vegeta growled, "You don't disobey my word. What I say, the rules I set down, the orders I give are to be followed. You're a child I am your father and you do not disobey your father."

"You're right, I'm sorry dad, it won't happen again." Trunks said, feeling very small.

"You're right, it won't happen again. I'll make sure of it." Vegeta grabbed Trunks by his arms and flung him over his knees. Trunks gasped and grasped his leg. He knew what was coming now. Vegeta pulled Trunks' pants and underwear down, exposing his young son's rear.

Trunks didn't bother pleading or begging his father not to spank him. Even though Vegeta has only spanked him a handful of times, each time Trunks remember vividly. His dad didn't really get involved with punishment, that was usually on his mother to do, but when Trunks pushed them to far over the edge he faced his father's punishment.

Vegeta pressed one of his hands on the small of Trunks' back, holding him in place. He made a face at the spot on his son's back where his tail should be, then set about punishing him.

Vegeta didn't bother speaking, he knew that Trunks knew better, the boy just had defiant tendencies like himself. He could remember the many times he had disobeyed his father and the many punishments he received for his defiance.

Vegeta raised his hand and smacked it back down onto his exposed rear. Trunks jerked upwards with a loud 'ow!' Vegeta began peppering his son's ass with a series of hard stinging smacks.

Trunks tried to control the tears but after he lost count the tears started flowing. He knew his father's hand was just the start of the punishment. Once his dad's hand was sore, he'd move on to the belt he had resting on the end table beside the chair.

Vegeta stopped his hand, ignoring his son's cries and pleas for it to stop. The boy's rear was an angry pink, but when this was over it'd be a nicely colored red.

He reached for the belt he had placed on the table, lifting the leather from its resting place. He pressed it against Trunks' enflamed rear so he knew it was coming. Vegeta lifted his arm and smacked the belt back down against his throbbing rear.

Trunks cried out louder, the belt even more unforgiving as his father's hand. The belt struck several sensitive spots that Trunks would remember for days to come. At this moment, he was cursing his father for being so harsh on him. His dad had even admitted that it wasn't Trunks' fault that he was so curious about battle! Why was his dad being so mean about it? He should be happy that Trunks even liked to fight.

Vegeta spanked him until his cries turned to very soft whimpers. He gave a few sharp smacks before placing the belt back onto the table.

"Go to bed now." Vegeta said.

Trunks hopped off his lap as fast as he could, sniffling and cursing his dad the entire way up to his bedroom. He wouldn't be getting dinner tonight either, the final part of his punishment. Vegeta sighed as he listened to his son cry and curse him.

Bulma then appeared, Vegeta knew she had been nearby, listening. She slid onto Vegeta's lap with a sympathetic look upon her face.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face." Vegeta snapped.

"He'll forgive you, after he has breakfast tomorrow morning he'll be over it." She said, knowing that her husband was feeling guilty for punishing their son.

"I don't care if he gets over it or not, he's got to learn how to listen." Vegeta snapped.

She sighed, "It's just you and me here, drop the tough guy act and talk to me."

Vegeta sighed heavily, "I just hate punishing him like that." Vegeta said in a somewhat strained voice.

"I know hon, but, he could have gotten seriously hurt today. You had to do this, so he'll remember to listen to you." She said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I know." Vegeta said.

"And you know it's not like he really hates you. He's just mad and embarrassed." She smiled.

Vegeta nodded, his eyes closed as he leaned his head against the chair.

Bulma smiled, knowing exactly what he needed, "Come on, let's go take a bath together."

She stood and grabbed his hand, leading them to their luxurious master bathroom with the enormous tub.


	10. The Birth of Bulla

The Birth of Bulla (Without Whis this is a normal birth with lots of cuteness!)

"Ohh! Vegeta!" Bulma cried out in the wee hours of the morning.

Vegeta quickly rolled over to his distressed wife, immediately sitting up and grabbing her hand.

"What's wrong Bulma?" He asked.

"C-contraction." She whimpered, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Is it time?" He asked, flicking the lamp on. Her face was contorted with back, her free hand gripping her very large protruding stomach.

She continued to breath, trying her best to wait out the intense pain. Her due dates wasn't for another couple of days, these contractions were normal.

Finally, it passed, her breaths coming in pants. She loosened her grip on Vegeta's hand, he noticed that her face was very flushed.

"Is it time to go?" He asked again now that her contraction was over.

She took a deep breath, "No. Not yet. The doctor said I'll have irregular contractions."

Vegeta frowned, "They seem to be coming more frequently."

"Yeah, that'll happen." She rolled over, which took more effort because of her beach ball stomach. She leaned against him, resting her head on his chest.

He took a deep breath and stared at her for a moment, concerned about his wife. But he trusted her, if she said it wasn't time yet, then it wasn't time. He turned the light off and laid back against their pillows. He closed his eyes, still worrying about her.

She smiled to herself; he had been so amazing during her whole pregnancy. Doing whatever she needed, getting her whatever she wanted and just being her for her. It was amazing, a big turnaround from the man who didn't bat an eye at the announcement of her first pregnancy.

That Morning

Panchy (That's her name, I always thought it was Kitty!) had taken over the cooking since Bulma could barely stand but a few moments on her very swollen feet.

Trunks and Vegeta were already seated at the table, always eagerly awaited food. Bulma waddled in from her third trip to the bathroom this morning. She sighed as she sat in her seat.

"I tell you one thing, I cannot wait to have this baby. All these extra trips to the restroom are killing me!" She complained.

"Oh, dear don't worry! Soon you'll have a precious little baby so it's all worth it in the end," Panchy said, "Breakfast is ready." She said as she laid the mountains of food down onto the table.

As was everyone eating breakfast, Bulma suddenly dropped her fork and gasped. She clutched her stomach, trying to breath out this very intense contraction.

Vegeta paused in his eating and placed a hand on her back. She gasped and grabbed his hand, a bead of sweat dripping down from her forehead.

"Oh, wow, that was the worst one." She said after a good four minutes.

"Is it time?" Vegeta asked, his worry showing on his face.

"I-I'm not sure…That one was really bad though." She said, rubbing her now sore stomach.

"Maybe you should call the doctor mama?" Trunks said.

Bulma shook her head, "No. He said to wait until they're six minutes apart."

Vegeta frowned, "But you just said the contraction was very painful, why wait?"

She took a deep breath, "Because if we rush in now, he'll just send us back."

Vegeta grumbled, annoyed that he couldn't do anything to help.

After Breakfast

Bulma had retreated back to their bedroom, the morning proving to be very tiring so she decided on a midmorning nap. Vegeta stayed close, just in case she needed him. He stayed on the balcony, training quietly.

She tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable but the pressure on her pelvis made that nearly impossible. She groaned loudly, alarming Vegeta who rushed into the bedroom.

"What?" He asked, looking slightly panicked.

"Ugh, I can't get comfortable!" She said, sitting up and throwing a pillow onto the foot of the bed.

Vegeta frowned, "Maybe you should give the doctor a call, just to make sure everything's okay."

Bulma sighed, "Vegeta, it's fine. I'm fine. I'm just a little uncomf—," suddenly a large amount of warm liquid gushed out of her body and onto the bed. Bulma gasped and wretched the blanket off her.

"W-what is that?!" Vegeta asked in a very panicked tone, staring at the very wet sheets.

"M-my water just broke!" Bulma said, trying to get out of the bed.

Vegeta rushed to her side quickly and grabbed her by the arm to help her off the bed.

"Ohh, ohh, hold on." Bulma paused, trying to regulate her breathing as a powerful contraction his her.

Vegeta gently rubbed her back and held her hand. He could see the pain written across her face. Her head rolled back and her hips slightly leaned forward as she tried to wait out the pain.

"Oh, wow, I definitely think it's time to go to the hospital now." She said.

Vegeta nodded and helped her walk to the dresser so she could change her pants.

"Vegeta, will you get the bag out of the closet?" She asked.

Vegeta retrieved the bag at lightning speed, flinging it over his shoulders and returning to his wife's side.

"Okay, let's go." She said, starting to waddle off towards the large garage.

Vegeta helped her but about halfway she leaned against the wall as another contraction hit her. She clutched her stomach.

"Ugh, go tell Trunks we're leaving." She said.

"Let's just get to the car." He said.

She shot him a glare, "Vegeta! Tell him!"

Vegeta sighed and rushed off to the boy's room. He was playing some video game.

"Trunks, I'm taking your mother to the hospital now." He told him.

"Really?" Trunks said excitedly, he couldn't wait for his baby sibling to arrive.

"Yes, come help now." Vegeta flung the bag to him the rushed back to where Bulma was.

She was still leaning against the wall, eyes squeezed shut.

"Come here." Vegeta said as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the car.

Bulma's grip was tight as she tried to stifle her groans.

Vegeta placed her in the front seat of the car then ran to the driver's side.

"Ohhh, Vegeta hurry up." Bulma gasped, another contraction hitting her. She was concerned because they didn't come this fast with Trunks. Then again she was older…

Vegeta sped down the road, ignoring multiple traffic signals and receiving many honks from angry drivers.

They arrived at the hospital in less than ten minutes, Vegeta had really hustled.

"Get the bag Trunks." Vegeta told his son as he helped Bulma out of the car.

She was gasping and trying the Lamaze breathing but it wasn't working. What a waste of a Saturday.

"Hi, Bulma Briefs here for Dr. Larson." Bulma gasped out.

"Ah, yes Mrs. Briefs, we weren't expecting you until Thursday." The chipper nurse said.

"Well, there's been a change in plans." She breathed, clutching her stomach.

"Okay, well, there's a bit of a wait. But it shouldn't be too long, if you could just fill these out while you wait." The nurse said.

"Oh god, please no, I need a room now. I reserved the room months ago, luxury suite." Bulma said.

"Yes, well they have to sanitize it. There was a couple that just discharged from the room. They're cleaning it up for you." She said.

Bulma groaned and snatched the clipboard away from her. Vegeta helped her to the cluster of seats. He was irritated that the stupid humans wouldn't take his wife back to her reserved room. Didn't humans understand what reserved meant.

"Oh, god," She groaned, her fingernails digging in his arm.

Vegeta growled, god damn it where were these pathetic humans!

Finally, someone retrieved them. Vegeta helped Bulma out of her seat, careful not to hurt her anymore.

"Alright Mrs. Briefs, please change into this and I'll be back to check on you." The doctor handed her a patient's gown.

Trunks was waiting outside of the room while his father helped his mother change her clothes. Once she was changed, Vegeta helped her onto the bed.

"Ungh, Vegeta, it hurts!" Bulma whimpered.

Vegeta growled, "Where is that damn doctor! Isn't there something he can give you?" Vegeta started to storm off but Bulma grabbed his arm.

"No, don't leave me." She said.

"Okay, I'm not leaving. I promise." He told her, but he wanted nothing more than to get the damn doctor and make his wife feel better.

After a good ten minutes, the doctor walked back in. Vegeta was hatefully glaring at him. His wife was literally withering in pain and this jackass doctor was fluttering around like it was no big deal.

"Let's take a look," the doctor slid a gloved hand inside of her, which made Vegeta buck a little.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"I'm checking her process. This is the only way to determine that." He said.

Bulma was trying to control herself from jerking away as the doctor's fingers poked around inside of her. He was very persistent, like Vegeta but in a non-pleasurable way.

"Well, it seems your about seven centimeters dilated. Just a few more hours and you'll be there." He announced.

"Is there any way I can get something for the contractions?" Bulma asked, her hairline sweaty.

"Unfortunately, there's five women ahead of you. So it'll be probably close to two hours." He said.

"What!? Two hours! I can't lay here for two hours! Dear god please! I'll pay you whatever amount of money you want, just please dope me up with something! I can't take this!" Bulma cried.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Briefs' there's nothing I can do." He said.

"Nothing you can do? You idiot you're a doctor, give her something." Vegeta snarled.

"Again, I'm sorry, I know it's upsetting to hear, but I'm positive you'll be fine." The doctor left the room.

"Vegeta, I can't sit here in pain like this," Bulma said desperately, her hands clutching his arm.

Vegeta growled, "Let me go speak to the jackass with the drugs."

Vegeta stalked out of the room, arms cross. After he told his son to wait with his mother in the room. Vegeta found the anesthesiologist easily enough, he was coming out of another room.

"Out of the way, got a job to do." The man had the nerve to snap at Vegeta.

"Go into room 303 and give my wife some drugs to make her feel better." Vegeta growled.

"Look, I got like ten women waiting on medicine, your wife's not that important."

Vegeta's chest puffed out and he grabbed the foolish man by his collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Now look here you jackass, my wife is in pain and requires your medication. Now, we can do this the easy way, which is you go into that room give her the medication right now. Or we can do it the fun way, which is me beating you to a pulp and dragging you into that room and giving her the medication then I'll continue to beat you until there is nothing left. Now, what's your choice?"

The man swallowed, "L-look buddy, I have a job to do…"

Vegeta lit up, his anger flaring now. The man's eyes widened.

"I'll be right there!" He said quickly.

Vegeta released him and walked back into the room. Bulma was holding Trunks' hand, squeezing it until it was white. He was moving and bouncing in all sorts of funny ways as his mother squeezed the life out of his hand.

"The man is coming to give you the medicine." Vegeta told her.

"Oh, thank god!" Bulma groaned.

Vegeta took Trunks' place by her side. Grabbing her hand once again.

The idiot Vegeta encountered had finally come to give Bulma the pain medication. She gave a loud sigh of relief.

When the pain medication spread through her body, Bulma sighed in relief, smiling like a drugged-up fool. Though, Vegeta couldn't blame her.

"Ohhh, thank god." Bulma said happily, absentmindedly rubbing her engorged stomach.

"Good." Vegeta said, flexing his hand below the side of the bed so no one saw that his human wife had actually hurt him. But only slightly.

A few hours later and a few doses of pain medicine later, Bulma was ready to push. Trunks decided to leave the room. He had planned on staying but after his mother nearly ripped his hand off he thought it better to stay as far away as possible.

Vegeta watched, controlling his expressions, as he watched his wife pushed. He held her hand but was staring down at the juncture of her legs to watch the birth of his child. He wasn't there to see Trunks' birth, so he wanted to be right here this time.

"Here comes the head," The doctor said.

Vegeta squinted his eyes, looking for anything that had never been there before. He was quite acquainted with his wife beautiful snatch. After a few moments of intense staring a head did start to appear. He could see a tuff of turquoise hair matching his wife's.

After a few more pushes the head was completely out along with the shoulders. The doctor pulled and twisted the baby until it fell out of her with a plop. As soon as the baby was it out it let out a loud wail. Loud enough to hurt everyone's ears.

Immediately, Vegeta noticed the gender. He was utterly shocked and hadn't considered the possibility of his second born to be female. He frowned internally, careful not to let the slight disappointment show on his face, Bulma would surely kill him.

He had hoped for a second son, so he could expand his family and beat Kakarrot's brood. He knew this child would most certainly take after Bulma; makeup, frilly dresses, shopping… not an interest in training.

"A girl! Oh Vegeta! She's beautiful!" Bulma cried as the doctor laid the newborn on her chest.

Vegeta lifted on corner of his mouth, the closest he could come to a genuine smile in front of strangers.

"Yes." He said to her.

After a few more moments of skin to skin Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand and placed it on his new daughter's back. The baby was whimpering, shaking in the cold air. But the whimpering seemed more of an irritated cry.

The nurse appeared to take the baby, "We just need to run some tests on her, then she'll be right back."

"We have a daughter Vegeta," Bulma said happily, her legs still in the air while the doctor fixed her up.

He nodded, choosing not to fall in the happy cloud that Bulma was currently in; someone needed to be lucid.

An hour later after the doctor had finished up and left, the nurse came in holding a freshly bathed baby girl swaddled in a cozy blanket. She handed her to Bulma.

Bulma smiled widely, "Hello sweet girl."

Vegeta watched from his seat on the chair, torn between wanting to hold her and keeping up his tough guy façade. Bulma peeked over at him and chuckled; she knew he wanted to hold his daughter but didn't want to seem weak, so, she helped him out.

"Vegeta, get your butt over here and hold her!" She demanded.

Vegeta grit his teeth, but was relieved that she had told him to hold her. Vegeta made a cradle with his arms and let Bulma put their baby in his arms. The baby made an irritated noise, wiggling her small body to find comfort, then settled, sighing contently.

Vegeta stared at her intensely; she had a spike blue tuff of hair at the top of her head, the shape somewhat resembling his. She was big, sturdy like a Sayian baby, just a wee bit smaller her weight on the heavier side of newborn normal. It was a little too early to define her features because each day that would change. As of right now, she looked like a squashy marsh mellow with blue fire hair.

Vegeta pulled back the blanket, curious to see if his daughter had inherited a very prominent Sayian trait. He was happy to find that she did have a tail. (I feel like at least one of Vegeta's kids should have had a tail. That would have been cool in DBS) Her tail was curled in the warmth of the blanket around her feet; it was long and fluffy.

He didn't know much about Sayian baby analogy because he had been shipped off when he was young but he did remember his tail being fuzzier than his father's when he was a child, so it must have been a normal thing. Or maybe the female had fuzzier tails because his mother's tail was fuzzier and she was full grown.

"Look, Bulma," Vegeta said as he slightly turned the baby.

Bulma looked over, curious to see what had her husband so mesmerized. Bulma's eyes widened.

"She has a t-tail?" she said, mouth agape.

Vegeta's smile was superior, "Huh, she's more like me than I thought. Good, I'm glad at least one of our children has this incredible appendage."

"Oh god, now I'm going to have to cut holes in all her clothes and diapers! And the other kids will tease her!" Bulma groaned.

"Chu, if they tease her she can just turn into the oozaru and squash them like the inferior beings they are."

"There will be now squashing of any kind." Bulma said, wondering how much trouble she'd get in if she'd just have them remove it. Vegeta surely wouldn't be so mad.


	11. The Connection

The Connection (After Buu, when the world is at peace, remember when Bulma felt Vegeta's sacrifice? It's two-way )

"Vegeta, why don't you come shopping with me? It'll be fun." I said as I stared at myself in my reflection.

"Because I don't want to go shopping!" He barked, sprawled across our bed.

"Ugh, you never want to do anything with me. You know, sometimes I would like to spend time with you. Fine I'll go by myself. Again."

"Fine." He said in that jackass superior tone he had.

"Don't complain when you don't like the clothes I buy you." I huffed as I got up from my vanity and marched to the door.

He stayed on the bed, resting after a long day of training. It was much later in the day. I had thought that if I caught him after training, he'd be easier to convince, but unfortunately, he was still a jackass.

"Hey, Trunks," I called as I leaned against his doorframe, he was on his bed playing his game.

"Yeah mom?" he said, not looking up from his game.

"I'm going shopping for a while. Your dad is here, he's in our room if you need anything. Dinner's in the fridge just show your dad how to heat it up when you guys get hungry."

"Okay mom."

"Alright, love you 'bye!" I told him as I headed to my car.

The mall was less busy during this time, which was nice because I could avoid all the long lines. I was able to get the boys clothes for the rest of the year! Score!

I had bags upon bags of clothing and tons of boxes of shoes for the boys. I had to drop them off at the car before shopping for myself.

When I walked into the parking garage of the mall it was dark and most of the people had left. The building was dimly lit by the flickering lights. My car was up the middle level in the corner. It was the only place to park when I got here.

As I unloaded all the bags in my car, I could hear a group of men talking loudly as they tried to find their car. I ignored them, as I did to most people.

"Hey, lady!" One of them called and the other's snickered, "I've seen your logo before!" He was talking about the Capsule Corp logo on my car.

I continued to ignore him; we were in a very abandoned and dark parking garage, this was not the place to engage in idiots.

"Lady! I'm talking to you!" He said as I passed their little group.

I tried to keep walking but the jerk grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Hey! Let go!" I snapped, trying to jerk my arm out of his grip.

"I was talking to you later! What's that logo?" He said, his breathing swirling in my face. It reeked of alcohol.

"It's my father's company! Capsule Corp! Now let go of my arm you jerk." My heart started racing a bit as the group of men formed a circle around me.

"Capsule Corp, eh? Whoa, so that's your dad's company? Which makes you Bulma Briefs, yeah I've heard about you." He said, licking his lips.

I growled, "Look, I got places to be and people waiting on me, so if you and your group of filthy apes would kindly move, I'd like to be on my way."

"What? Can't a guy just make conversation?" He said, making the group laugh.

I finally pulled my arm out of his grasped and shoved him aside. He grabbed the back of my dress and pulled me back. He snapped me back so fast that I fell onto the ground. The circle of vulgar men closed in as I was looking up at them.

"You know you're very rude lady," He said, crossing his arms, "Someone outta teach you a lesson."

My heart started racing now, fearful of what was about to happen.

"That's not such a wise idea." A deep voice drawled from somewhere in the garage. A voice I'd recognize anywhere. I smiled.

They looked around for the source of the voice.

"Ha, and I'm supposed to be intimidated by someone who won't come out of the shadows?" The leader said.

A controlled blast shot out from the shadows, knocking the leader across the floor and into the concreate wall. The rest of the group gasped then tried to scatter, but someone was taking them out before they could leave the garage.

I smiled at the source of the attack materialized in front of me. His hands were on his hips as he looked down at me.

"You're lucky I went out of my way to rescue you." Vegeta said.

I got to my feet, "Thank you!"

"Chu, was this your way of forcing me to come shopping with you?" He asked as I put my hands on his chest.

"No, I swear. But, now that you're here why don't we finish up?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, "I might as well stay, there's no telling what kind of trouble you'll get yourself into, beings as your naïve and so weak."

I laughed, "So, how did you know I was here?"

He shrugged and didn't answer. I had my suspicions; this wasn't the first time he showed up just in time to save me.

I pushed him up against a car, my hands slowly sliding down his front.

"I should give you a reward for saving me." I whispered seductively against his neck.

He smiled, "I think I deserve it."

I got down on my knees and pulled him out of his spandex.

Vegeta's POV

I placed my hands on the top of her head as she swallowed me. I grunted in pleasure, smiling as her expert mouth worked my cock.

She had asked how I always knew she was in trouble. There wasn't a simple explanation, I just knew. In some weird way, I just felt she was in trouble and that she needed me.

I wasn't sure what sort of strange connection it was, maybe one of familiarity because we've been together for so long.


	12. Need

(I'm a firm believer in equal comforting, it's not just for women, men need serious comforting too and this doesn't exclude our tough bad ass Vegeta! Remember to give comfort to anyone who needs it!)

Need

There were some days where he could be so cold and distant. Those days made me feel so unloved and unappreciated. It made me doubt our whole marriage and rethink the reasons why I married him.

And then there were days like this, where he acted like he couldn't breathe without me near. Days where he just couldn't function and was somewhat like a very small child. A child who's just utterly lost in this big world.

Today was one of those days where he just needed me. I wasn't sure what triggered these days, it seems like he wakes up in these moods. I know he has nightmares about his past, he talks in his sleep and I've heard some horrific things. Sometimes I just stay up watching him toss and turn in horror, trapped in an endless nightmare that he can't shake. It makes me feel helpless watching my husband be trapped by his past.

He rolled over very early in the morning and grabbed me, jerking me close to his body.

"Mm, Vegeta, what—," His legs and arms wrapped around me, his breathing somewhat shaky.

I didn't have to ask what was wrong, I already knew. I rolled over, which was difficult because his arms were clutching me tightly. I looked into his usually dark unemotional eyes; they weren't so unemotional now, instead, they were full of many different emotions. Emotions that he always held inside of him until they forced their way out.

He just stared at me; it was hard to tell what he was thinking. All I knew is that he just needed this closeness, this intimacy to make himself feel better. And if I tried to pull away or fight him about it, he'd just breakdown.

Not breakdown in the sense of blubbering tears, that wasn't Vegeta. He wasn't one for tears. If I pulled away and didn't give him this closeness he needed, he'd retract into himself and become a total stranger, or I just wouldn't see him at all.

It worried me the last time he disappeared; I had no idea what he was doing and when he did finally come back, it was apparent he had taken his rage, sadness, and panic out on himself. The new scars, scars that I had never seen before, were vicious and took weeks to heal over. I don't ever want him to hurt himself again, so, anytime he woke up like this I would lay here for as long as he needed.

As we laid in bed staring at each other, the alarm rang out suddenly, which made him jump. He was so jumpy during these times. Like the world scared him. It was so unlike the typical Vegeta, the hard ass who was all about training and wasn't afraid of anything.

He tucked his head into my chest, inhaling deeply. I stroked his back and arms, his muscles were so tense. I pressed my nose into his wild hair, it smelt like the shampoo I bought that he seemed to favor. He shuddered when he felt my nose against his skin.

We laid in bed for a while. I wasn't even going to attempt to move. Every time I did, he'd pull me tighter and his breathing would turn into panic huffs.

I continued to stroke his back as he tried to bury his head into my chest. I always figured he had some mother issues, or if he even remembered his mother. It was hard to tell, he barely spoke about his father, he's never once mentioned his mother.

I could remember when I began thinking he had mother issues; Trunks was still a baby, probably five or six months and I was still breast feeding. Vegeta just happened to burst into the room, complaining about the G.R. breaking again when he stopped dead in his tracks, staring intensely at a nursing Trunks.

It was somewhat awkward; his gaze was rooted at Trunks' suckling mouth. I blushed and said, "What!? You've never seen a mother feed her baby creep!" I immediately regretted it. He blushed and looked very sad then that quick flash of sadness turned to anger.

There was a low rumble in his chest as one of his hands found its way into my hair. His other arm was wrapped around my back. I sighed to myself and stroked my fingernails through his hair. He shuddered and rolled his eyes. I tried to contain the smile on my face; sometimes it was nice to see Vegeta somewhat humanized.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ "Mom! Are you up? I need to get ready for school!" Trunks called.

"Go find your grandparents! I'm busy at the moment!" I yelled back.

"Okay!" He said. I've never let Trunks see his father like this. I don't know if it would change his view about his father. Trunks looked up to the man, he thought he was just the bee's knees. I didn't know how he would react to seeing his father so vulnerable.

"I love you Vegeta." I told him.

He didn't answer, I didn't expect him to. He wasn't one for words, even in this state. After an hour or so, his stomach began to rumble, as did mine. My hand moved from his back to his stomach; I lightly scratched my nails across his abs.

He didn't make a move to get up and get breakfast. It was shocking that a Saiyan wouldn't bother to get food when he was so hungry. I reached over to the button on the keypad. A domestic robot rolled in.

"How may I assist you Miss Bulma?"

"Bring us breakfast in here please." I commanded.

"Yes, Miss Bulma." The robot rolled away to fetch breakfast.

The robot returned with a tray of different breakfast foods. I hadn't asked for anything in particular. The robot laid the tray of food on the edge of the bed.

As I lifted myself up, Vegeta clung to me, making it more difficult for me to lean up. I lifted him with me, which was a challenge since he was weighted down with rock hard muscles. I have up on trying to find a comfortable position as Vegeta clung tighter to my torso.

I grabbed the bowl of fresh sliced strawberries, took a few bites then offered one to Vegeta. He stared blankly at it, then opened his mouth. I placed the strawberry on his tongue and watched as he slowly chewed. It was weird seeing him eat so slowly.

I continued to feed him, watching intensely as he chewed the food I presented. Normally he could demolish this entire tray of food himself and still need more, but I wasn't sure if I should feed him the entire tray. Maybe he'd eat more when he wanted.

After I had my fill, and giving Vegeta what I assumed was his, I slowly lifted us off the bed. He held onto me as I walked us to the bathroom. It was difficult maneuvering; he was just so damn heavy.

Once we were in the bathroom I sat him on the closed toilet lid. He had a firm hold on my waist as I bent to turn the water on and reached for the towels in the cabinet. When I put everything within reach of the bathtub I slipped my thin nightie over my head and kicked my underwear off.

Vegeta didn't say anything or react to my nakedness; he just continued to hold my waist and press his cheek into my stomach. I grabbed a hold of his boxers and tugged them down his legs. He didn't try to help me pull them off so I was more so jerking then pulling.

I pulled him to his feet and helped in over the side of the tub. He refused to let go of me so we slid down into the water. I was sitting on my knees between his legs as he kept his grip on me. I sighed again.

I grabbed the cup and poured some hot water over his back; he trembled and closed his eyes. I continued to pour the water over him. His breathing was steady as I did this. As I washed him with soap I would occasionally place a kiss on his forehead.

As I scrubbed his hair he rolled his eyes back. I ran my finger through his hair, it wasn't tangled but he seemed to like it. Once he was completely clean, I cleaned myself; working around his arms.

Now for the hard part; getting our wet bodies out of the tub. As I stood, his arms went from around my waist and slid to my knees. I grabbed his hands and unwound them, but I still held onto them tightly so he wouldn't panic.

In the few moments it took me to step over the tub, he began to hyperventilate even though I was holding his hands. I pulled him to his feet, he immediately wrapped his arms around my waist again. I sighed and grabbed the towel, drying him off.

I decided to forgo the clothes, since we were just going back to bed. I walked him to the bed laying him down first then crawling over him and getting onto my side of the bed. He curled around me as I sat up against the headboard and pillows.

I looked down at him; he looked so vulnerable and small curled up against me. I stroked his hair and smiled at him. He just closed his eyes as I stroked, enjoying the closeness that he usually denied himself.

We held each other for the rest of the day. The only time I would attempt to move was when I called for food and I sat us up to eat. A lot of wives wouldn't spend all day in bed allowing a husband who barely would give her a time of day any other day.

But, Bulma loved Vegeta; she'd do this for him every time he needed it. And she knew, that somewhere inside of him, he loved her too. If he didn't love her, he wouldn't be like this on his days of need.


	13. Workout

Workout

"Vegeta!" She bellowed from the closet. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What?" I answered.

She walked out in a bra and panties, holding a pair of pants.

"I can't fit into my jeans anymore! They're too tight!" She whined as she threw herself on our bed.

"So?" I said.

She threw a dirty look at me, "I'm getting fat."

One of my eyebrows arched, "Fat? You're far from fat. You've gotten a little soft over the years, but I guess that comes with human aging."

She sat up quickly, her face turning from pitiful to furious in a matter of milliseconds.

"Soft! Old! Ugh!" She threw the jeans at me and rolled over, "Why can't you be like other husbands and just say, 'no honey you're not getting fat, you're more beautiful now than when I met you." She cried.

"So, you want me to lie to you? You'd rather me be a liar then be honest with you?" I asked.

"I want you to be nice at least and make me feel better." She pouted.

I sighed, "I'm still very physically attracted to you." I hated stupid meaningless compliments and she knew it, words were meaningless.

She gasped and sat up quickly, "I know! Vegeta you could help me workout!" She said cheerfully, completely ignoring my compliment.

"Help you work out? Bulma, you wouldn't be able to keep up."

"Well, obviously I couldn't do all that training you do, but you could definitely help me. You know all about those muscle groups and how to work them out! We can work out together in the G.R!"

"Uhhh, I don't know—," I started.

She glared at me, "Or maybe Yamcha or Goku would be more willing to help me work out. They might be better at it anyways."

She always knew how to hurt me, "Tch! Fine! I'll help you!"

She smiled widely and kissed my cheek, "Thanks hon!"

The Next Day

I waited for her in the G.R. She was late, as I expected. I had told her to that we'd be starting early, but of course, she didn't listen.

The door finally opened and she walked through, wearing poor excuse of work out clothing. I blushed at her indecency.

"What are you wearing!" I demanded.

She looked down at herself obliviously, "What's wrong with my outfit? It's a perfectly acceptable work out outfit." She said as she put her hands on her hips.

I sighed, "Whatever, let's just get through this work out."

She rolled her eyes, "You know, most married women let themselves get fat. You should count yourself lucky that I'm trying to lose this weight."

I snorted, "Fine, I'm lucky. Now, let's get started."

She walked over to the treadmill, "What am I starting with?"

"Cardio. Get your heartrate up."

She stepped onto the treadmill and started running at the pace I set. I stood behind the machine and watched as she ran. I couldn't help but notice her shapely behind in those tight 'work out,' shorts. I gave it an appreciative slap.

"Hey! I almost tripped you jerk." She said, stumbling just slightly from the shock.

"Couldn't help myself." I chuckled.

"Well, walk around the front of the treadmill since you can't control yourself." She growled.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the front of the machine. The front wasn't much better, again I couldn't help but notice her large bouncing breasts. The ridiculous outfit she was wearing was not holding anything together.

I snorted and turned away. I could hear her panting and her footsteps becoming heavier.

"Am I done yet?" She asked breathlessly.

"Ten more minutes." I replied.

She groaned.

"Hey, if you didn't want to do this then you shouldn't have asked." I told her.

When the ten minutes was up I stopped the machine, she grabbed the edges of it and started panting dramatically. I graciously gave her a few moments to recuperate.

"Alright, come on let's use the weights." I told her.

"Okay, I'm coming." She grumbled as she stepped off the machine.

"What size?" I asked.

"Um, I'm not sure." She answered.

"Well, pick some up to see what you're comfortable with." I told her.

She tested a few out before picking some she could bare. She held them in her hands as she faced the mirror. I grabbed a set of my weights and stood beside her.

"Now, do what I do." I told her. She followed instructions easy enough.

"Am I doing it right?"

"Hold your elbows in tighter."

"Like this?"

"No, that's too tight."

"Ugh, well, show me jerk!"

I sighed and dropped my weights and walked around her. I placed my hands on her upper arms and adjusted her.

"See? You get a better burn." I said.

She giggled, "Oh, thank you Mr. Gym trainer, you're so knowledgeable about bodies." She said in a low voice.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Never mind, I was trying to flirt with you."

"Oh," I said, "Um, your body is umm—,"

"Just stop please. You're not good at flirting," She sighed, "It boggles my mind that you are the dirtiest talker in bed but you can't do something as simple as flirting."

I blushed and grit my teeth, "We're working out! Not flirting!"

She sighed, "Oh Vegeta, can't you just have fun?"

"Drop your weights and take this one." I handed her my weight, she wheezed slightly under the pressure.

"Hold it with both hands and stand with your feet shoulder length apart. Now, squat." I demonstrated with my own heavier weight.

"Mmm, so that's how you keep your ass so sexy and tight." She purred.

"Don't say things like that!" I blushed.

She giggled, "So, it's alright for you to get handsy and slap my ass but I can't even comment on yours?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just start."

She sighed and started squatting like me, but she was struggling.

"This is kind of hard." She said.

I dropped my weight and moved behind her again. I put my hands on her hips and guided her down then back up. I did it a couple more times for my own benefit; I really liked the way she was pressed against me when she'd drop down… damn, that outfit of hers was really working against me.

I cleared my throat and quickly stepped away from her, "Just like that."

"Something wrong?" She asked with a mischievous look on her face.

"You need to focus on your work out." I told her as I resumed my squats.

I kept her squatting until I could visibly see her legs shaking; she can't completely keep up with my workout regimen.

"Now what?" She asked breathlessly.

"Take a water break." I said; I usually didn't break this early, but I needed to get control over my head before continuing. Every exercise we preformed she managed to make it look so damn sexy.

She gulped the water down quickly, her chest rising and falling dramatically.

"So, this is how you train every day?" She asked.

"No, my workouts are much more intense. I'm going easy on you today."

"Aw! You're such a sweetie!" She gushed.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, break over."

"Okay grumpy." She followed me to a calf workout bench, "How do I get on this?"

"Just lay on your stomach and stick your ankles under this." I kept one of my hands on her back as I guided on her onto the bench. My hand couldn't help but drift over her curvy back.

"Hey, watch it there Mr. Gym trainer." She said.

I snorted, "Just checking your form. Now, start lifting the bar with your legs."

I tried to avoid watching her ass as she lifted the bar, but it was difficult not to look. I could see all the toned muscles in her perfectly round ass. She could complain all she wanted about getting soft, but, damn, there was nothing soft about that beautiful ass.

"Let's do some cardio." I said.

"What? Already? But I've barely done this." She said.

I gave her ass a hard slap and threw my leg over the bench. One of my arms slide under her hips as I pulled her ass to my pelvis.

"Vegeta!" She gasped as she felt me ripped the bottom half of her ridiculous outfit off.

"What? We're getting in some cardio." I pulled my hard cock out of its confines, rubbing the head up and down her hot slit.

"Ohhh, Vegeta," she moaned out as I pressed against her clit.

Once she was sufficiently wet, I found her hole and shoved myself inside. She gasped out, gripping the handles on the bench. I groaned out her wet heat surrounding my sensitive length.

"God, you feel fucking amazing." I moaned.

"Mmm hmm," She moaned.

I pulled back and thrusted forward, keeping a tight hold on her hips. I found a quick pace that left us both panting as we chased our orgasms. This would be one of our quicker trysts, I could tell from the pace of my thrusts and the loudness of her moans.

One of my hands drifted down to her crack and found her other hole. I pressed the pad of my thumb against it, just teasing her. I felt her tense up; she had a stern no anal policy, but that didn't stop me from teetering on that line.

I threw my head back, my balls tightening with my upcoming release. She called out, tightening around me, more wet heat surrounded my pounding cock.

"Ohhh, fuck," I groaned, my hands gripping her hips harder as I squirted into her.

My hips continued to thrust erratically, emptying more of myself into her. I grabbed one of her shoulders and held her tightly against me. Her hand grabbed onto one of my fingers as she came down from her high.

"I… I think I like that cardio workout better than the treadmill." She said.

"Me too." I said as I pulled out of her, my cock still semi hard.

She sat up, her back pressed against my chest.

"What now Mr. Gym trainer?" She said.

I smiled, "I think another round of cardio, then a shower."

"Ooo, the same cardio workout?"

"Same workout, different machine." I said.

"Mmm, I like it." She said.

I swung my leg back over the bench, keeping one arm around her waist.

"Here, sit down here and put your legs on either side." I watched intensely as her legs positioned themselves accordingly, she was spread wide open for me to see.

"Let me adjust it… there you go." I said, her legs now open wider.

"Oh, I feel so exposed." She blushed.

"That shouldn't be a problem for you." I said.

She gasped, "You're so mean."

"Really? I'd consider myself quite nice especially since I don't do this for anyone else." I dropped to my knees and shoved my face into her center. Her hands gripped my hair, keeping my face pressed against her.

Her pussy tasted just as great as usual. My hands ripped the front of her shirt right down the middle. She gasped as my hands started squeezing her full breasts. I tweaked her nipples with my thumb and forefinger.

I flattened my tongue and started to lick her hole to clit, her thighs were trembling and her hands tightened. I bit her clit, pulling and tugging with my teeth. I continued to tease her clit while my hand drifted from her thigh and to her pussy.

I teased her tight hole with my middle finger then slowly stuck it in. She gasped at the intrusion, her muscles tightening around my finger. I started pumping my finger, curling it when it was at its deepest against her small spongy spot. She'd wiggling and grunt every time I'd hit that spot. I made it a goal to hit that particular spot.

She gasped heavily a few times before cumming. She reared up and nearly ripped my hair out. I pulled away from her, watching as she came down from her intense high. Her large breasts were rising and falling dramatically.

My cock started to rise again, I rubbed her inner thigh. Her blue eyes looked down at my kneeling figure.

"What's next?" She asked.

"I think it's time for a shower." I lifted her off of the bench and carried her to the G.R. shower.

I knew I could just drop her onto her feet, she'd fall. Any time we had earth shattering intercourse, her knees would be too weak to stand upon. I sat on the bench and put her in my lap, her legs on either side of my thighs.

"Think you can go again?" I asked.

She smiled weakly, "I think I have one more round in me."

I smiled and slammed her onto my cock. She gasped and dug her nails into my shoulders. My hands on her hips forced her to continuously slam down onto my cock. After a while she fell limp against me, her head resting on my shoulder.

She was done for, so I thrust to find my own orgasm. It didn't take long, I wasn't trying to hold it for her as she just limply let me thrust into her. I grunted as I released into her.

I reached over and turned the water on, letting the heat relax our worn-out muscles. After a few minutes of laying against my shoulder she took a deep breath and leaned up.

"I think I love working out."

I smiled, "Maybe we should set up a workout schedule."

"Every Tuesday and Thursday." She smiled.

One Month Later

"Wow mom, you look really good." Trunks said as his mother took off her bathing suit cover.

"Yeah, you look incredible." Krillin agreed.

"Oh, thank you, I've been working out with Vegeta," Bulma said, "I've gone down a dress size. He's such a good workout partner."

Vegeta had to agree; he loved her body before, but now, he was obsessed with it. Her stomach had gone from soft to rock hard, there were even abs showing. And he had to admit, he really loved their workouts together.


	14. Daddy's Girl

Daddy's Girl

Vegeta would never openly admit it, but when Bulma discovered the sex of their latest child, he was somewhat petrified. He had never really been around girls growing up, he only knew women as sexual objects and that was about it.

He knew he wouldn't think of his daughter in a sexual way, so how else was he supposed to see her? Trunks was his son, his trainer partner, his student; it was easy with Trunks. But with a daughter, especially one who would be like his boisterous wife who wasn't interested in training. What would he do with her?

Vegeta knew he was in trouble when he saw the room of pink that was to be his daughter's room. All the frilly lace and girly toys and dresses were strange to him. Bulma had never decorated anything in pink, so why was his daughter's room a pink nightmare? Did this mean his daughter was going to be a certain way; girly and frilly like her room?

Bulma was certainly excited for the new girl, she often complained that she lived in a boy's paradise, whatever that meant. She was trying to get him excited for the new girl, but he just couldn't find anything to get excited about.

Vegeta had been dreading her birth but only because he didn't know what to expect. When she went into labor he was there like the dutiful husband she wanted him to be. He watched from the corner of the hospital room as everyone cooed and awed.

Then Bulma recovered they took her home. He had yet to hold her, but he did stay near, just in a corner watching.

"Vegeta?" Bulma called from their bed.

Vegeta looked over to her; she was holding their newborn baby in her arms.

"Come here Vegeta."

Vegeta got up from his chair and walked over to the bed. He looked down at them, his wife cuddling their new daughter.

"Sit down with us," Bulma said gently.

Vegeta sat down on his side of the bed, keeping a slight distance.

Bulma turned, "Hold her."

Vegeta looked up form Bulla to Bulma, "I don't know…"

"Come on, just hold her." Bulma handed Bulla off to Vegeta.

He cradled her awkwardly in his large arms, staring down at her. She started making faces and then opened her eyes. Vegeta prepared himself for the loud shrill she would produce, the same loud shrill that Trunks let out when he laid eyes on his father for the first time.

But he surprised her; when her bright blue eyes opened she stared up at him for a moment, then smiled a gummy smile. Vegeta scrunched his brows; why wasn't she screaming?

"Aw, she likes you." Bulma said her hand on his shoulder.

"Tch," He said, looking back down at his daughter she smiled again. He brought his free hand up to the blanket she was bundled in. He pressed his finger against her lips. One of her hands lashed out and grabbed the finger, bringing it to her mouth. She started to nibble on the tip of his finger.

He made a face and tried to gently pull it back but her grip tightened, not willing to release him.

"Vegeta, watch her while I go take a bath." Bulma got out of the bed slowly, still sore from labor.

"What?" Vegeta said.

"I just need to take a quick bath and then I'll be right out. Don't worry, she's been fed and changed." Bulma slipped into their bathroom before he could protest.

Vegeta looked back down at his daughter, afraid to move for fear of hurting her. She was so tiny and fragile.

After a few minutes though, the position became uncomfortable; at least for Bulla, who started to wiggle and kick and whine.

Vegeta laid back against the pillows and situated her on his chest. She curled up on top of him, her tiny fist grasping his shirt. He watched as her tail moved under the blanket, tangling itself in the blanket.

Vegeta gently untangled it, her tail swung around a few times before falling against his body. He frowned slightly, wishing he had his tail so he could wrap his around hers like his father used to do. He stroked her back then moved over her tail.

It wrapped around his arm like a snake, he snorted at the quick sensory response to being touched. He wondered when the woman would have her tail removed, he knew she didn't like it. He'd fight her on the issue but ultimately, he'd allow her to remove it. It was probably safer that the daughter of Bulma wouldn't be able to turn in the great ape and destroy everything in her path.

He unwound his hand from around her tail and placed his hand back on her back. She made some soft cooing noises as she buried her face into his chest. He watched as she made herself comfortable then closed her eyes to sleep.

After a few moments of watching her sleep, he yawned, a sudden wave of tiredness washing over him. He looked back up at the ceiling fan for a few minutes then closed his eyes, falling asleep himself.

Bulma walked back out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed after a nice hot bath. She looked over to the bed where she had left them and was surprised to see that both of them were soundly sleeping on the bed. She smiled and grabbed her phone, snapping a quick picture of the two of them.

A Few Days Later

Vegeta had been hovering over Bulma and Bulla for days now, forgoing his training. He was starting to annoy Bulma with his constant barks and demands about how to properly care for Bulla.

"You're going to make her sick!" Vegeta snapped as he watched Bulma nurse Bulla.

"I'm just switching breasts Vegeta!" Bulma snapped back.

"But you're jostling her to much! You'll make her puke again." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"It's normal for babies to spit up Vegeta." Bulma sighed.

Vegeta growled, "She doesn't like spitting up, she cries every time she does."

Bulma just sighed heavily and held her breast for Bulla. Vegeta watched his daughter drink the nourishment from her mother. After about a good twenty minutes, Bulla released the breast, milk dripping down from the corner of her mouth.

Bulma lifted her onto her shoulder and began patting her back. Vegeta clenched his fist.

"You're hitting her too hard!" He complained.

Bulma huffed, "Fine, then you do it!"

"I will!" Vegeta barked back, taking Bulla out of her hands. He lifted her onto his shoulder and started patting gently.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "You'll never get her to burp doing that."

"Shut up." Vegeta said.

It took close to thirty minutes to burp her. He was afraid of hitting her too hard and hurting her. When she finally did burp, he laid her gently on the pillow that was his but she was now using it.

"You know we have a bassinet she doesn't have to sleep on the pillow." Bulma said.

"She can sleep here if she wants." Vegeta said, covering her with her little blanket.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "You know Vegeta, I've never seen you act like this."

He didn't answer, he just looked down at Bulla. Bulma placed her hand on his back.

"It's so sweet to see you like this. She's going to be such a daddy's girl." Bulma said.

Vegeta was very careful not to smile; he didn't want Bulma thinking that he was softening up or wanted her to shower him with empty compliments that held no meaning.

"I'm merely doing what a protective father should do. She's so small and fragile. She gets it from you." Vegeta snorted.

Bulma rolled her eyes at his defense, "She's not as fragile as you think. You treat her like a piece of glass. When Trunks was born, you swore up and down that, because he was part Saiyan, he was indestructible."

"Whatever. I'm taking a shower." He got up from the bed, careful not to move the pillow.

He lingered for a few minutes, slowly gathering his towel and clothes. Bulma was careful not to laugh at him. He was being so overbearingly protective.

"What are you going to do when she starts dating?" Bulma asked.

"She won't ever date." He said sharply.

Bulma laughed, "You really think so? I started dating when I was like fourteen. And I was pretty promiscuous. Always giving the school boys a quick peek under my school skirt."

Vegeta turned his head back to her, giving her a dirty look.

"My daughter is not going to be like that." He said threateningly.

Bulma snorted, Vegeta just growled and stormed into the bathroom.

"Don't worry Bulla," Bulma said, "When you start dating I'll keep your daddy on a tight leash."


	15. Vegeta's Mother Part One

So, this is my version of who Vegeta's mother was. It is a two part chapter, so the next or so chapter will be the part two to this story. I truly hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Before the Tuffle-Saiyan war

The Saiyans were at one point a simple race who stay secluded in their area of the planet. Their area was dense with forests which kept them safely hidden from their technologically advance neighbors. Not that either planet dweller bothered the other one, but, the distance was safe.

On the Saiyan side of the planet, cheers, screams, roars and loud booms could be heard. The Saiyans were at a new chapter in their people's history. Their leader passed and the process of choosing a new leader was a battle of strengths.

The strongest among them would be the new leader, the Saiyan who was left standing at the end of the battle would be declared the new leader. The battle could go on for days and the only honorable way out, was death.

Not too many participated in the brutal battle for leadership, those that did were the bravest of the brood as the battle ended in either shame or death.

The battle had been going for days but it was quickly nearing its end. There were two contenders left; both soaked in blood and barely able to stand on their feet. Onlookers cheered and roared with the excitement, both for the bloodshed and the next leader.

Two large males, slowly circling the arena glaring at one another, both their bodies ready to pounce on the other. The air between them was thick with testosterone and stunk of blood. Bodies of failed competitors littered the sides of the arena.

The two men stopped circling, both crouching down in low positions. As fast as lightening, both men lunged for one another; the onlookers leaned forward in anticipation. Before they collided, the smaller of the two males swooped around the other's wounded side. He stabbed a hand into the deep cut which caused the other man to roar in pain and rear up in surprise. Before the bigger man could recover the other smiling man ripped a hole into his large chest with his other hand.

A gaping hole was centered in the man's chest; his eyes were blank and more blood spurted from his mouth. The obvious victor pulled his hand back, revealing the loser's still beating heart. He held it high in the air for all to see.

The crowd cheered and rushed to him, lifting him above their heads; both in celebration and to attend to his wounds. His head fell back as they carried him back to someone who could heal him. He was tired, hungry, and deliriously happy. He was the victor, he was the new king.

The crowd lowered him to the ground in front of an old man who could tend to him. Luckily, he wasn't as badly injured as he should be. Unlike the other dead contenders, he used his wit and cunning to survive and win.

He was suddenly surrounded with several plates and bowls filled with steaming meat. He lifted up and began to devour everything in front of him. Once his gnawing hunger was partially satiated, he scanned the remaining crowd for the most appealing female to satisfy another need.

A very short woman (Where do you think Veggie got his height? His dad was like 20ft tall) with a scowling face and crossed arms caught his attention. He smirked and snapped his fingers.

"Woman, service your new king." He barked out.

She scoffed and turned her nose up, "You are not my king."

The air grew tense, the people surrounding her stepping away. He skewered her with the dirtiest look he could muster, she met his gaze with defiant eyes. Which, shocked him. He wasn't accustomed to a female being so outwardly aggressive towards him; he was used to them being more than willing to service him.

She snorted and turned her back, her long tail swishing angrily behind her as she stormed away. He growled and made a move to get up, but the old man pushed his chest down.

Another female dropped to her knees immediately, "I will service you my new king."

He shoved her away, "I didn't tell you to service me."

She scrambled away, thoroughly embarrassed. The new king couldn't find himself to care, his mind was enraged by the female who defied him. And not being able to rip her head off as a show of power just infuriated him more.

"Are you done old man!?" He snarled.

"Almost sire, I must be sure that you are in tip top shape to rule." The old man said as his hands fluttered around his chest wounds.

Once his wounds were sufficiently cleaned and wrapped, the old man released him from his grip. The only thing on the Vegeta's mind was finding the female who outwardly defied him and punishing her thoroughly.

He stalked off in the direction she stormed off in. His people started preparations for tonight's festival; a festival fueled with food, friendly sparing and sex.

"Where did the young female go?" He snapped at the women who were preparing tons of food. The looked at one another in confusion.

"What female sire?" One said.

"Short, long black hair." He briefly described.

The woman pointed in the direction of the forest, there was a clear path of smoking trees where an angered female had passed. He followed the destruction deep into the woods and found her good ways from their civilization.

He found her stewing in a small field. She was punching and kicking the air, occasionally lobbing a blast at a defenseless tree. She was snarling and huffing as well, her anger very apparent.

"Woman," He snarled, stomping into the field.

She turned to him and put her hands on her hips.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"You defied me in front of my people, you will die for your subordination." He held his hand up.

She scoffed, "Go ahead, kill me if you can."

Her words caught him slightly off guard so he wasn't prepared when her fist landed against his cheek. He tumbled backwards, her other fist started towards him but he grabbed it before she made contact. He flipped her onto her back. She gasped at the shock and tried to recover but he pinned her down.

She struggled against him, wanting to give him more of what he had coming. He gathered both of her wrists in his hand and held them above her head. He smirked and held his hand back, ready to pound her face in, but he wanted to know what exactly her issue was.

"Why did you defy me woman!" He snarled.

"Because you should not be king!" She snarled back.

"I defeated every opponent fair and square! I more than deserve to be king!" His free hand wrapped around her throat.

She grit her teeth, "Y-You are a bastard."

He caught a flash of emotion in her eyes when she spoke this. He continued to hold her down but tried to wrack his brain of all the possibilities for her anger.

"The last opponent, you had some affiliation with him?" He asked.

She lifted her chin defiantly, "He was my brother."

Vegeta's nostrils flared at the information. He didn't really care, but he could understand her anger. He had lost his own brother and even though they weren't close, it was still a sting.

He released her, she quickly scrambled out from under him and sat on her knees, rubbing her bruised throat.

"You kill him cruelly and unfairly. You attacked his wounded side and rendered him defenseless." She breathed out.

"I was fighting with strategy. It was either him or me." He told her.

She huffed and crossed her arms, an ugly scowl appearing on her face.

"I will admit that you are a good fighter. You're strong and I respect your strength." She said.

He snorted, "Your brother fought well. He was a brute fighter, letting his body take control. I fight with strategy."

She sighed as she got to her feet, "Then, I guess you shall make a better king than my brother would have. He was not clever like you. I expect greatness since you are such a clever man."

"I'll show you greatness. Our people will be better than they have ever been. And that disrespectful attitude of yours will be riddled with surprise." He said.

"I will hold you to your word. But I hope your cockiness and over confidence will not overcome you. I'd hate to have to watch more men die just to become king." She said.

"You didn't enjoy the blood shed?" He asked, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly.

"I did not. I don't think it's the right way to choose a new king. It tests strength yes, but it does not test readiness or a willingness to lead our people. Most of the males competing only understood the perks of the title, but none understood the hardships or responsibilities."

"And you do?" He asked.

She turned back to him standing above him, "I do. I know that the king must be brave and willing to sacrifice his needs for the greater good of his people. He mustn't let himself become lazy as he basks in the luxuries of being king. He must make tough decisions for the sake of his people."

He leaned back on one of his elbows, staring up at her.

"I would never allow myself to become lazy. Fighting is my life. And now that I am king, fighting will be everything." He smirked.

She scoffed again, "Is that all you males are concerned about! Fighting!" She sneered the word.

"Of course, fighting is everything." He said as if that were obvious.

"What about when you meet a female? And you decide she will be the only female for the rest of your days, would your fighting take second to her needs? What if she demanded you stop fighting? How about when she falls pregnant, and gives birth, would your child come in second to fighting?" She asked.

He got to his feet making a disgusted noise, "Oh please, fighting ties in with all that. If I do meet a female, she'll become a sparring partner. When we breed, our children will grow to love fighting and we will teach them to fight."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm done speaking with you. Leave now."

He toward over her, "You can't speak to me like that. I am your new king and you will show me respect."

She crossed her arms, "I don't have to show you anything. Why don't you head back king and enjoy the festivities?"

"I take it you're not coming back to enjoy the festival?" He asked.

"No, I'm not." She turned away from him.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want too. I'm not interested in being drooled over by a bunch of grown men. I have better things to do."

"And what would that be?"

She didn't answer, which told him she had nothing better to do.

"Hmm, I don't think I've ever met a female who didn't enjoy being fawned over by men. You're not an unattractive female, I'd figure you'd be used to the drooling by now. And you're not a terrible fighter, so, fighting a weaker man off shouldn't be so difficult."

She gave him a look, "I'd rather be out here. Alone."

"You're not even coming for the food?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm rather small. And once the bigger Saiyans get their fill there will be nothing but scraps, I'd rather not have to fight for scraps."

"Will you hunt something instead?" He asked.

"Probably," her tone turned to irritation, "Don't you have to be going now?"

He snorted, "Yeah. Probably should."

He walked back, leaving the agitated female to her blasting. He truly wondered if she'd come to eat or gallivant around town. No Saiyan could resist a good festival, not even that ill-tempered female.

The town was in full festival mode by the time he arrived. People were eating, drinking, gambling and sparring. The moon hung heavily this night, many Saiyans feeling the surge of power but none changing into the destructive form. The power just fueled the sparring and sex greatly.

He sat in a seat where the piles of food were laying. The other feeding Saiyans had scattered away, letting their new king take his fill. Vegeta grabbed a large hunk of meat and tore it from the bone with his teeth. His eyes settled on the sparring match between two females as he ate.

As the stronger female pinned down the other, his eyes caught site of a familiar face. The young female from the woods had shown up and was trying to find snatch some food. But she was being shoved aside by the stronger Saiyans.

Call it a moment of weakness, or, maybe just the tiniest display of a Saiyan's rare kindness, but when she was shoved to the ground, denied food, he couldn't help himself. He grabbed a hunk of meat from his food pile and tossed it onto her lap.

She looked up in shock, her fist gripping the meat protectively. He didn't meet her gaze he just continued eating. She didn't know what to say, Saiyans weren't usually so kind with their food in fact, Saiyans weren't kind at all.

She tore off the meat off the bone with her teeth, blood dripping down her pointed chin. He smiled into his food, which, most would take as an approval of the meat, but, secretly he was smiling because of her savage looking appearance.

After an hour of gorging on food, he was pleasantly stuff. He stood from his seat, his body stretching out and his tail uncurling and whipping around as he stretched. He decided to take a walk around, just to catch a few of the sparring matches. He'd sit out as only a few hours ago he won the bloodiest battle of his life.

The sparring was dwindling as more Saiyans began to pair off with one another. The heavy scent of sex in the air made his own loins tingle. Most of the women had already been claimed; if he really wanted to, he could just snatch one out of another man's lap and take her for his own. But the thought of grabbing a female who had already been warmed up by another man was disgusting to him.

He paused in his step when he noticed a very large man caging in a woman with his arms. He stared for a moment, watching as the man leaned closer and the woman swat her hands at his face. The man just laughed at the feebly attempt to deter him.

Vegeta eyes narrowed at the young woman who was now in full view. It was the same woman he had had multiple run ins with today. He made a face; he'd never seen this woman before in his life and now all of a sudden, she was everywhere.

He watched for a few moments; the man was trying his hardest to persuade her to a good time with him. Vegeta chuckled as he watched her furious face. Every time he tried to touch her, she'd snap something and swat his hand away.

Vegeta decided to intervene, he knew that the woman was no match against this large man. And if it leads to a fight, she'd surely lose.

Vegeta sauntered up and snaked his arm between them. The man was about to grab the arm and rip it off, but he saw who it was attached too and backed off. His cheeks reddened with embarrassment. Vegeta now caged her against the wall with his arms.

"Twice today I've been more than… kind… to you," Vegeta smirked, the word kind quieter than all the rest, "I believe you owe me."

The woman crossed her arms, "I must admit that your kindness is unnerving. I've never been known such an emotion could come from a man."

Vegeta snorted, "Well, you owe me then."

Her lips raised in a smile, "I believe I do, king."

Vegeta felt a surge of heat rush to his crotch as he watched her lower down to her knees. Her hands pulled his pants down and lifted his long shirt. His member sprung up to meet her hot mouth. She licked it from root to head, tracing the thick blue vein under the silky skin with her tongue.

He bit the inside of his cheek as she wrapped her lips around it and swallowed him whole. He placed his hands on the back of her head and guided her up and down his sizable length. She gagged a bit as it slid down her throat.

Vegeta grunted as she picked up speed, sucking harder and pulling him in deeper. His hands gripped her hair harder, his hips thrusting, desperate to release. After a few more sucks of her wet mouth he shot his seed, some of it dribbling down her chin.

He shuddered as she pulled away and wiped her mouth. She looked up at him with her steely eyes and licked her lips, effectively sending shivers down his spine. As she stood she brushed dust off of her knees. He watched her, entranced by her glowing skin and beautiful face. He hadn't noticed her beauty before this moment.

She turned her back, looking over her shoulder at him, "I'm going to my home."

Vegeta smirked, "Is that an invitation?"

"No," she said then gripped the edge of her dress, "This is." She lifted it over her head, revealing her completely nude form to him.

Vegeta swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. She smirked then began walking in the opposite direction. He growled and followed after her before she could get too far.

Her home was much like the others; small rock hut with the hide of some animal used as the door. She was already inside, laying on the pile of dead leaves and animal hides. He stared at her for a moment; she was rubbing her legs together seductively, her hand stroking her smooth stomach.

He dropped to his knees in front of her, his tail unwinding from around in waist and swinging slowly in excitement. His hand stroked from her ankle to her cheek.

"And what shall I call you?" He asked.

She smiled and lifted her head; her lips barely brushing against his, "You may call me Echolatte, King Vegeta."

He chuckled as he felt her tail wrap around his. His heart thumped unsteadily, in a way, it's never beat before.


	16. Vegeta's Mother Part Two

Very Long Chapter! Hopefully there aren't to many mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

Part Two

Vegeta stared at the beautiful Saiyan woman, his heart beating like a drum. This wasn't his first encounter with a woman, but for some reason this woman was making him nervous. His hand stroked her stomach, fingers dancing lightly along her heated skin.

She grabbed his free hand and kissed the rough palm, gently biting his fingers. He pressed his face against her neck, inhaling her earthy scent.

He leaned up and took his shirt off, his half-hard cock was still hanging out of his pants. She hooked her toes in the sides of his pants and slid them down his thighs, he took them the rest of the way off.

He leaned down and captured her lips in his. The kiss started off gentle, then progressed into a deep passionate tongue tangling kiss. He flicked his tongue across her teeth, tasting the remnants of her previous meal.

She wrapped her leg around his lower back and rolled them over. She pressed both her hands on his wide chest. She leaned up and stared down at him; she could feel his now prominent erection against her backside.

"I'm surprised you're ready to go again so fast." She said seductively.

He chuckled, "Of course."

She leaned down and licked his lips. He grabbed a hold of hips and lifted her onto his cock. She gasped at the feeling of being filled by him. She lifted back up and slid down fully on him. He guided her up and down.

"Oo-ooh," She moaned.

He smiled and rolled them over, deepening himself in her. She gasped, gripping his biceps. He started to thrust, finding a steady pace. Her legs wrapped around his hips as she tried to keep up with his steady pace.

His tail snuck underneath her and wrapped around her hips. Her own tail wormed its way between their ways and coiled around his thigh. He grunted as he continuously thrust into her, allowing himself to bask in her wet heat.

He pressed his nose against her neck and inhaled her scent again; he became intoxicated which drove him to thrust harder. She gasped and started pressing her pelvis into him, her release close.

His arms snuck under her back and pulled her against his chest harder as he began to slam into her. She started to squeak at the force of his sharp thrusts, her sound drove him wild but also kept him grounded enough to hold on for her.

She gasped and dug her nails into his back, leaving red lines. He grabbed her thighs and jerked them up to her shoulders, diving himself deeper into her. Suddenly she reared up, her inner muscles milking his cock hard enough to make him cum.

He groaned loudly as he spilled his seed. After a few moments they looked at one another, sweat dripping from his face onto hers. She pulled him down for another kiss, her eyes rolling back as their tongues moved against one another.

He rolled off her and pulled her onto his chest, feeling her warmth.

"So, you're staying?" She asked when she felt him settle.

"I guess." He said as if he were bored, biting back a yawn.

She chuckled and looked up at him, "I don't usually allow just any man to spend the night in my home."

"Well, I'm not just any man. I'm the king," He stretched out on her bed. She just sighed and curled into his warm body.

It's been eight months since Vegeta became king of the Saiyans. Things had been going especially well; food was plentiful and life was prospering. Their once savage world now seemed very bearable, almost, enjoyable.

Vegeta expected a lot to change when he became king, but he never thought that any female would have made an impact in his life. Well, one did. One fiery tempered, short, very desirable woman who, most would agree but never say out loud, kept him on a tight leash.

Ever since the festival, Vegeta has been pursuing her relentlessly. She of course was playing very hard to get, which drove him insane and only made him pursue her harder. When he wasn't dealing with something in his kingdom, he was following her like a lost puppy. If people weren't afraid of what he'd do to them, they'd tease him about it.

"So, should I expect you to come to my home tonight?" He asked as he watched her cut large hunks of meat.

"Probably not." She said cheekily.

"And why not?" He huffed.

"Because I'm going to a secret spot I know so I can bathe in peace." She said.

He crossed his arms, "Then I will come as well."

She flicked her hair of her shoulder and gave him a look, "I would like bathe in peace. That means without a horny man trying to persuade me to a roll in the leaves. So, you will be staying here."

Vegeta growled, "I can control myself. Maybe I'd like to see this very secret spot of yours. Maybe I need a good bathing."

Echolatte snorted, "Then use the communal falls."

He sighed heavily, both in agitation and desperation. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could a small child ran up to him.

"King Vegeta, there's a big fight going on!" He said breathlessly.

"Not now boy, they will figure it out." Vegeta said.

"No! It's a Tuffle!" The child said.

Vegeta growled, gave Echolatte a look and then followed the child. Ever since Vegeta expanded the Saiyan's hunting grounds, fights between the Tuffles and Saiyans had increased. The new king had been squashing the fights more frequently.

It took hours to solve the mess between the fighting groups. The Tuffles were no match for the Saiyans, the only chance they had were their advances in technology and weaponry which could just keep the Saiyans at bay.

Once the incident was solved and each planet dweller went back to their own side, Vegeta went searching for Echolatte. She had said something about waterfalls so he knew his best bet was to start in the woods.

Vegeta was a great tracker and she was poor at hiding her tracks. He'd be able to track her easily. He started at her home; she would have stopped there first. He followed the path she usually took from her house to the woods.

Wherever she was, it wasn't close, it took him a good while to pick up her trail. She had gone to great lengths to cover her tracks, which only egged him on even more. She was very far away from their home.

He didn't make himself known right away; instead he watched her, staying hidden behind the trees. She was standing, naked, under the waterfall, letting it cascade down her beautiful body. She ran her hands down her chest; Vegeta noticed her nipples were very hard, the water must be cold.

After watching her for a moment, he stepped from the trees. Her eyes opened, not in surprise but in expectance.

"I was wondering how long you were going to stand there and watch." She said.

Vegeta snorted, "I'm surprised you're not angry."

She turned her back, her tail swaying in the water, "Hmm, well, maybe I'm not in the mood to be angry tonight."

Vegeta stripped himself of his clothes, "And what kind of mood are you in?"

He stepped into the chilled water, his tail unwrapping and dipping in the water. He didn't grab her, like he usually would, instead he decided to play along with her game and keep his hands to himself.

She smiled over her shoulder, her tail wrapping around his muscular leg.

"Maybe a breeding mood?" She said.

His eyebrows shot up "Oh really? And what might I ask brought upon this certain mood? You've been spurning my advances for nearly a year now."

Her shoulders shrugged, a coy smile gracing her lips, "Unless you're no longer interested, King."

He felt a shiver down his spine and heat rush to his groin. She knew exactly how to get him excited. He took a step closer to her, his body towering over her. Her eyes were glowing with desire, he could feel the heat coming off her body.

In the blink of an eye, he grabbed her around the waist and threw her into the water. She laughed as the cold water splashed around her, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist.

Before he pressed into her, he leaned above her; staring into her wicked eyes.

"So, you're ready to bare my son?" He asked.

"Son, or daughter. Whichever comes first." She whispered.

"Son first." He said.

"And what if I were to have a girl first?" She asked.

"Obviously I would reject her until we had a son." He said.

She snorted, "Then we must have a son first." Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck and pulled him in a deep kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance. He won, as always.

Her lower lip started to tremble under his; he figured she was becoming cold in the chilly water. He reared back, lifting her as he went; he stepped onto the lush grass and lowered her down. Their tails intertwined as their aggressive kissing turned to desperate need.

Her hands made fists in his fiery hair as his lips moved from her mouth to her neck. She was panting, he could feel her hardened nipples against his bare chest. Her hands released his hair and moved down his back, her nails lightly scratching the skin.

As his hands played with her breasts, she wrapped hers around the base of his tail. He gasped and immediately froze. She smiled and gripped harder, which made his rear up slightly.

She laughed, "It's funny to see you so immobilized."

He looked down at her and growled, "You better let go."

She smiled and gripped harder, "Or what? You seem to be unable to move."

His hands dug into the dirt, "Let go."

Slowly her hand released his tail. Once she completely pulled away, Vegeta grabbed her by the hips and slammed into her. She gasped at the sudden, hard intrusion. She was wet, but she wasn't ready to receive his full length.

He smirked, "That'll be the last time you grab my tail threateningly."

She nodded in agreement, still trying to catch her breath. He licked her neck and pinched her nipples with his fingers. She rocked her hips, signaling her readiness. He leaned back, holding her thighs with his hands as he started to thrust.

She bit her bottom lip as he set a steady pace. Their tails once again intertwining with one another. She placed her hands on his stubbly cheeks, looking at his pleasure stricken face. His eyes were half lidded as he stared at her face, her own eyes rolling back.

He grunted, feeling the first tugs of his orgasm. Her gasps turned into short burst as she approached her edge. Her fingernails dug into his arms, his own fingers biting into her hips. Their tails looped around one another like snakes.

He pushed a few more times after she reared up then released himself into her. He thrust a couple times after his initial release to ensure that all of his seed was making its way to her womb. She curled up under his body, enjoying his warmth.

Vegeta rubbed his face against the juncture of her neck and shoulder. A deep rumble started in his chest as he found comfort in her embrace. She responded to his rumble with her own soft purr.

He pulled off her and sat back on his heels. He looked down at her lower stomach then placed his larger hand on her flat stomach. He could envision her belly growing heavy with his child, with his son. Her belly would grow huge, the bigger it was meant the more power his child would have. He was powerful, so it was inevitable that his child would be powerful as well.

He smiled at the thought of his child growing within this woman. She wasn't as powerful as he was, but she was fierce and smart. A child combined with his incredible strength and her intellect will be unstoppable.

She laughed and placed her hand over his, "Our child will be an incredible leader."

"He will." Vegeta said, his eyes glowing.

Echolatte shuddered, "That moon is something else."

He rumbled and got off her, standing above her with everything still on display. He stretched upwards, rolling his stiff shoulders.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled herself to her feet. She didn't pull away from him, instead her chest leaned into him. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed his presence; it was a feeling she had never felt before.

Vegeta looked down at her face, he couldn't recognize the expression she was making. She looked like she was sleeping, but she was very much awake. His tail wrapped around her, as did his arm. He felt very much at peace with this woman.

It took only a few months for Echolatte and Vegeta to successfully conceive a child. But even before they conceived, everyone knew that Echolatte, without some formal ceremony, outranked everyone else. They wouldn't dare bother Echolatte or they'd face the wrath of king Vegeta.

Now she was heavy with his child, which made him even more protective. Sayains weren't used to seeing the kind of relationship they had; they were always near one another, never slept around with anyone else, and they shared the same home. Usually only children shared a home with their mothers until they could build their own home.

There wasn't a word to describe what they had together. But they enjoyed what they were. They loved being near one another and were excited to raise this child.

Vegeta was certainly excited, her belly had grown very large, so large in fact that she had difficulty getting around. Everyone knew that this meant their child would be powerful. It was to be expected that the child of King Vegeta would be powerful. It'd be an embarrassment if it wasn't.

"Our son will be the strongest Saiyan ever born. He will become a super Saiyan." Vegeta boasted.

Echolatte gave him a look, "That is nothing more than a story." She rubbed her large stomach.

They were laying on the bed in Vegeta's hut, the full moon hanging high over their little village. She would give birth any day now. She could feel the baby baring down on her pelvis. She was very ready to be done with this pregnancy.

Vegeta patted her stomach, "It's more than a story. I know it is. And our son _will_ become a super Saiyan."

Echolatte just laughed, she refused to acknowledge this crazy man's stories. She laid her hand against her stomach, feeling her son kicking viciously.

"He is very active tonight," She sighed, "With all his kicking, it'll be very difficult to sleep."

"It's only for a few more days. Very soon he'll be here." Vegeta said.

She nodded, "Hopefully, I'm not sure how much more I can take."

Vegeta fell back against their bed, pulling her into his side. He could feel his son kicking his side furiously. He smiled, knowing his son would be the perfect Saiyan warrior.

Echolatte sighed, "Alright little one, you must sleep now." She whispered to her belly.

"Yes, son, the best warriors sleep at night so they can wake early to train," Vegeta said as he rubbed her bruised stomach, "Go a little easier on your mother. She's not as strong as you and I."

Echolatte rolled her eyes, "Sleep, now, both of you."

Vegeta chuckled and followed her orders, closing his eyes. She took a deep breath and tried to find some sort of comfort. She inhaled his musky scent, hoping it would calm her and the baby. Soon they both fell asleep.

A loud gasp startled Vegeta out of his deep sleep. He looked around for Echolatte, his brain and body immediately going into protection mode.

"What happened!?" He demanded.

She groaned again, fisting the dirt, "T-The baby is…" She threw her head back and howled loudly.

Vegeta scrambled to her side, "What do you want me to do?"

"Get the fuck away from me." She hissed.

He growled, "Woman—," he started, but stopped short when she gave him a dark look.

So, instead of intervening he just sat back and watched as she howled and cursed the world. He could see her stomach contracting as the baby made its way into the world. She squatted and rotated her hips as she positioned the baby.

"How close?" He asked.

"I can feel its head coming down." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Do you need me to get someone to help you?" He asked, still staying against his corner.

"J-just catch him when he comes out." She said, putting her hands flat on the wall.

Vegeta moved towards her slowly, not wanting to incur her wrath. He looked down at the thatch of thick hair. She was parting herself with one hand and balancing against the wall with the other.

He watched as dark wet spikey hair made its way out of her snatched. He leaned closer, his hands cupped underneath her. After the spikey hair came a scowling face, then a larger body. His child fell out of her and into his hands.

The baby roared in anger, fists shaking. Vegeta laughed and wiped his bloody body with his hand. Echolatte had fallen back against their bed, breathing heavily as she wiped the sweat from her face.

Vegeta lifted the baby, his eyes roaming down its chest and to the appendix at its legs. Tiny balls and a penis were hanging there, making Vegeta swell up with pride. He smirked and looked over at Echolatte.

"It's a boy." He said.

"Did you doubt it?" She asked, "Give me my son."

He handed the baby over to her. She smiled down at him and started wiping him down with the blanket. She stroked his blood-soaked hair out with the blanket.

"Oh, poor boy, he has your hair." She cooed; the baby made a loud noise and threw his limbs out.

"Hmph, I think he's quite the handsome boy," Vegeta said.

"He sure is," Echolatte boasted as she pulled her breasts out. As a true Saiyan, he immediately took to her tit. Vegeta could see the muscles in his mouth working as he pulled the nutritious milk from his mother.

"Have you decided on a name?" He asked as he moved closer to her.

"I was thinking on perhaps naming him after his father," she said.

"Hmm, I think I like that." Vegeta said.

"I assumed you would." She chuckled as leaned against him, her eyes fluttering.

Vegeta looked down at her and his new son, his chest swelling with pride. He stroked Echolatte's long hair, a rare show of affection. He rested his chin onto her shoulder and watched his son nurse.

Six months later

"I think if we're really, really quiet we won't wake him." Vegeta whispered.

"No, he's such a light sleeper. And besides, I'm too tired." Echolatte whispered back, her eyes still closed.

"It's been a while since we've been _together,_ I can only take so much." He said, pressing his morning wood against her back.

"Vegeta—," Echolatte started, but the sound of grunting made her pause.

She looked over to see her son looking back at her with an expected look. She nudged Vegeta; he reached over and lifted his son by the tail from his own bed. Echolatte hit him.

"Don't pick him up by his tail! If you rip it out he'll lose his ultimate form!" She growled.

"He'll be fine. It'll toughen him up." He said.

She just growled against, laying on her side. Her tail wrapped around her son's body as she laid him on his side to her full breast. Vegeta watched as his son take in her nipple; he had no trouble suckling from his mother.

Vegeta grabbed one of his hands and laid it on the palm of his hand. He noted how big his son was starting to get. Most of his growth was baby fat from her milk, but he had also grown in length.

"He's getting very big." Vegeta said as he put the hand back down.

"He is. Every day he gets bigger. Soon he should be walking. But he prefers being carried," She said, then gasped, "Vegeta! Do not bite!" She gave him a sharp smack on the leg. He grunted at the sting of her slap but continued sucking.

"Maybe it's time to stop feeding him this way." Vegeta said as he watched her wipe the blood away from her nipple.

"No, not yet. I want him to grow huge, and the longer I feed him this way the bigger he'll get." She said, settling back down on their soft bed.

Vegeta sighed as his stomach growled loudly, "I'm getting food, I'll save you a pile when you're done."

"I'll be right behind you, he's almost finished," She said.

Vegeta gave her a sharp slap on the ass before dashing out of their house before she could retaliate.

He found the food and began gorging himself on the heaps of food. He had a separate pile for Echolatte that everyone knew not to touch, or Vegeta would rip their throats out.

A few moments later Echolatte sat beside him; Vegeta was nestled up in a satchel around her chest. His dark eyes darting around as he took in the world around him. Echolatte always said he was very curious child, but Vegeta said it was caution. Every good warrior knows his surroundings.

She sat down beside him and started eating. Occasionally, she'd bite off a piece of meat and put into Vegeta's mouth, watching him chew the meat slowly. He would make a face every now and again as he played with the meat in his mouth.

"What are you going to do today?" Vegeta asked as she scarfed down enough to settle the gnawing in her stomach.

"Go to the falls and bathe him. He smells terrible." She said.

"Let him go one more day with a bath. It'll toughen him up." Vegeta said.

"No, it won't." Echolatte rolled her eyes.

He laughed, "I don't think he smells that bad."

"I'm bathing him today. Plus, he likes to play in the water." She said.

"Saiyan's don't play." Vegeta growled.

"Well my Vegeta does. He loves the water." She said, lifting him from her satchel.

"I will join you too." Vegeta ripped a hunk of meat off the bone.

"Okay, that's fine. But you _will_ allow him to play in the water. One word and I'll slit your throat." Echolatte threatened.

"I won't say a word. But you won't baby him. He's far too old for that." Vegeta said.

"I don't baby him," She said offensively; it was an insult to tell a mother she babied her kids.

Vegeta patted her on the back, "I didn't mean anything by it. I know you don't. Let's go to the falls."

Echolatte stood and started walking away, not looking back at him. He chuckled and followed her quickly. The other Saiyans they left behind that were still eating gave each other strange looks, but said nothing. If they did, their king would kill them in an instant.

They ran to the falls quickly; baby Vegeta giggled the entire way, the fast pace exciting him. They arrived at the falls in no time; Vegeta held back so she could keep up. Ever since the birth of her son, she had lost a bit of her speed.

As soon as they arrived they stripped out of their clothes. She stuck a toe into the water first and shivered.

"It's a little cold, do you think he'll get sick?" She asked.

He gave her a hard look, "He'll be fine. You used to bathe naked in the winter, you're alive, aren't you?" He asked.

She stepped into the water, slowly sitting down. It took her a moment to adjust to the chilly temperature. She looked back, raising her arms.

"Hand him to me." Vegeta picked up his son and passed him to her.

When she lowered him into the water, Vegeta gasped and stiffened. Echolatte chuckled and sunk him lower.

"It's alright Vegeta, you'll get used to it." She said, splashing some water on his back.

Vegeta got in next to her, splashing down into the water. Echolatte smacked at him and his son made faces as he wiped his little hands over his wet face. When he wiped the water away, he looked up at his father and growled. Echolatte laughed.

"He's got such a fiery temper." She said.

"Like his mother," Vegeta stroked his thumb across his son's pointed chin. He grabbed the finger and started biting it, "Well those teeth are coming in nicely son. Soon you'll be able to rip the flesh right off your enemies."

"When he starts ripping flesh is when I'll stop breast feeding." Echolatte laughed.

Vegeta picked his son up and set him between his legs. He cupped some water and started pouring it over the fiery shaped hair that was his son's. His son gasped and shook his head, not liking the water on his face.

Echolatte leaned against his arm as she watched him bathe his young son. It was strange for a male Saiyan to care so much about his offspring, but Vegeta did care for him immensely.

"When are you ready to pop out another one?" He asked.

She gave him a dirty look, "Not anytime soon."

He laughed, "I would like to expand my brood. More children."

"Well, you will need to find another female to expand that brood right now. Because I am not having any more until my Vegeta can be on his own and survive." She said.

"Well, that shouldn't be long. He's pretty self-sufficient." Vegeta said as he let his son splash around in the water.

They watched him play around in the cold water, sticking his hands in and grabbing rocks then throwing the rocks into the falling water. Echolatte leaned against Vegeta's chest as they watched their son.

"He will make a great king." She said.

"He will. He will make an excellent warrior, strong and powerful. All will cower before him." Vegeta said.

"Good. All will respect him." She said, baring her teeth in a slightly threatening smile.

Vegeta opened his mouth to say something but three loud bangs made all three of them jump. Vegeta stood quickly, his tail whipping around as he tried to detect the danger. Two loud pops sounded from their southern territory.

Vegeta growled loudly, "Those damn Tuffles. They on our hunting grounds again. I'll kill them all."

"Come back when you're done killing, we'll be here." Echolatte said.

Vegeta pulled his pants on and ran off towards the sound of the loud pops and the yelling. Echolatte pulled her son onto her lap.

"Oh my son, hopefully one day you won't have to worry about the Tuffles, we'll have the whole planet to ourselves." Vegeta looked up at his mother, entranced by her voice.

She stroked his cheek, "I hope the next children I produce are all female, because you are by far my favorite son and I don't think that'll ever change."

Vegeta looked down at her breasts and pinched her nipple. Echolatte laughed and removed his hand, then shifted him so he could begin eating.

"You are a hungry little thing. But you better not bite me this time, or I'll smack you again." She said.

Vegeta closed his eyes as he started nursing. Echolatte figured he'd fall asleep; this was the time he usually fell asleep. She rocked back and forth as he ate, humming lightly so he'd fall asleep faster.

BANG!

Echolatte gasped then coughed; a gush of blood spurted from her mouth. She looked down at the gaping hole in the center of her chest. She placed her hand over the hole, her other arm cradling her screaming son, disturbed by the loud noise.

"Sh—shh V-veg-eta." She gasped, trying to stay lucid enough to get her son to safety.

She crawled out of the water, the dirt smearing her skin. She kept her son against her breast away from the dirt. She rolled onto her back, her breathing coming in heavy gasps.

Vegeta was crying, heavy tears flowing down his cheeks. It'd been a very long time before he's ever really cried. He was afraid, clinging to his mother who was slowly dying.

"Shhh, shhh-hhh my only son," she coughed again, "Don't cry," she brought him to her breast and started feeding him. His cries turned into whimpers then ceased as he closed his eyes.

She kept her arm around him, hoping to protect him from the cold. She knew that at this point, she wasn't going to live. She had to do what she could to protect her son until his father arrived.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead, "My son, you will be the strongest warrior the Saiyan race has ever seen…" she coughed again, "I know, you will find a great woman, one who will keep you grounded and care for you, as I do your father. You might think it's unimportant, your father used too, but when you find that woman… keep her. She'll make you work harder, train harder and become stronger." She gulped a few more breaths down before sighing her last.

"Oh shit!" Two well-dressed Truffles ran over to the dead mother and infant.

"You hit her." One said.

"I didn't mean too!" The younger one defended, holding his gun close to his chest.

"It doesn't matter, she's dead. Let's just go." He said.

"But she has a baby. I'm sure it's still alive." The other said.

"Leave it. I mean, what's one less Saiyan."

"But it's just a baby. What if someone comes looking for it and figures out we killed them."

"Saiyan's are not smart, they'll never figure it out. And by the time anyone finds them they'll be nothing but bones." He said.

"Okay… fine let's go." They ran off before anyone could catch them.

A Few Hours Later

"Echolatte! You still here?" Vegeta called as he arrived back at the falls.

He stopped short when he spotted the blood in the water, he eyes followed the bloody trail. His eyes stopped, as did his breathing.

His woman was laying on the ground in a pool of blood, a gaping hole in her chest, her eyes wide open and her jaw slack. He fell on his knees beside her. His heart was beating erratically as he looked down at her.

He laid a hand on her face; she was ice cold.

"Echolatte," he whispered.

His finger traced the hole in her chest. The blood had dried, but he could see the burned skin, charred by an advanced form of weaponry. Weaponry that was too advanced for his people. Soft mewls caught his attention.

He looked down under her other arm; his son was clutching her skin. Wide eyed and shivering. Vegeta quickly grabbed him and tucked him to his chest. He was freezing; Vegeta puffed a few hot breaths into his frozen hair to unfreeze it. After a few moments, he stopped shivering and just cuddled to his father's hot chest.

Vegeta looked around and found Echolatte's satchel and wrapped his son in it, then wrapped the satchel around his chest. Then he picked up her body, shaking his head sharply to stop the tears from falling down his cheeks.

He ran back to their home; it was dinnertime so everyone would be huddled around the food. He found everyone easily enough. He dropped her body in the center of their food.

Everyone paused, gasping at the dead body that was thrown at the food stock. They all looked up at their king.

"Tuffles did this. They killed my woman and left my son for dead." He said emotionlessly.

Everyone stared up at him, afraid of what he was going to do. Vegeta just licked his teeth.

"I think it's time to kill all Tuffles. They've been inhabiting our planet for far too long. Who's with me?" Everyone roar in agreement.

"We will kill them all!"

"We will make them pay!"

"This is our planet!"

Vegeta pulled his son into his arms as he whined for food. He looked for the nearest female.

"Are you nursing?" He asked.

"No, my king," she said, "But my sister is nursing."

"Well then get her, my son is hungry and his mother has been killed. She intended to nurse him until he was five. I don't care who nurses him, but I want her wishes honored." He passed his son over to her and watched as she dashed off.

"Do you wish to attack now my king?" Someone asked.

"Not now. We wait. The full moon is in four nights. We stay quiet, then strike when the moon is high." Vegeta answered.

Everyone smiled in anticipation, "Until then, no fighting, no sex. Reserve all strength until we strike. I want everyone ready to kill every Tuffle."

Vegeta went back into his home without eating. For once, he wasn't hungry. He fell against the soft bed that his woman had perfected the softness. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the strange inner pain he was feeling.

The flap on his home opened; a woman holding his son crawled in.

"He's been fed." He handed him his sleeping son.

"Good. I expected him to be fed every few hours like Echolatte was doing." Vegeta laid his son on his chest, waving the woman away.

When she was gone, he began stroking his son's hair.

"My son, it's only you and me now. But I promise you, we will rule this planet and I will see to it that you're the next king and that you become the strongest Saiyan that ever lived. Your mother will be avenged."


	17. Father

This is a short little chapter about Vegeta and his dad. Even though kid Vegeta and his dad are in one episode for like two seconds you can definitely tell they were super close! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Father

The bright rising sun shone through the window, awakening me from my deep sleep. I opened my eyes, blinked a few times, then sat up. The little body beside me started to stir, his tail wrapping itself around my thigh.

I placed a hand on his bare back.

"Vegeta, it's time to wake up now." I said.

He nuzzled his face deeper into the pillow, not wanting to wake. I started gently pinching a large chunk of the nape of his neck. He shook his head in annoyance, his tail whipping angrily under the covers.

"Son, the best warriors wake early to start training. You want to be the best, don't you?" I dug into his desire to be the best to rouse him from sleep.

He sat up, his hair scattered messily and his chubby childish face riddled with sleep lines. He blinked a few times trying to get his eyes to focus. As he woke himself up I stretched, my back cracking the farther I reached.

I looked back over to my small son, who resembled me greatly in appearance but he had the fiery temper and will of his mother. And I'm assuming her height, considering his small frame. But size doesn't matter, all that matters is strength, and he surpasses even me at this young age.

"I'm hungry." He said sleepily.

I chuckled, "Let's go eat then."

He jumped out of bed and started striding to the door. I crossed my arms.

"How about we dress ourselves before we leave the room?" I asked before he opened the door.

Vegeta looked down at his naked self and shrugged. Being a child, he didn't care if anyone were to see him naked.

"Get dressed son. It's unbecoming for the Price of all Saiyans to be seen completely nude by his people."

He just snorted and started to dress himself. He struggled with his armor. I could help him but he'd shoo my hands away. Even at such a ripe age he wanted his independence, refusing any sort of help.

Once he was completely suited in his armor, we left the bedroom that we both resided in. Of course, he had his own, but he preferred to share the bed with me. And to be quite honest, I preferred my son to be close to me. I had a tendency to be overprotective of him but only because of the loss of his mother.

Food was already placed at the table when we arrived at the royal dining hall. It was much different than when I was growing up. I can remember everyone just piling food they killed and everyone would fight for their meal.

Times were different. Things had changed. Now the food was plentiful. His son never had to fight for scraps.

His son's face lit up when he spotted the food; immediately, he dashed to the table and started scarfing down the food as fast as he could. I sat at the head of the table and started eating. Soon, little Vegeta's stomach was bulging under his armor, stuffed to the gills.

Vegeta watched me eat, practically bouncing in his seat. He was ready to get to training, especially on this day. On the last day of the week, my day was dedicated to his training. Teaching him everything I knew. The boy was a quick learner.

Once I was full he jumped out of his seat, "Can we train now father?"

I placed my hand on the top of his, smiling down at him.

"Of course, my son." He started off to the training room.

I chuckled at his excitement and followed him to the training room. He unclipped his cape and spun back around; the corner of his lip snarled up in an excited smile.

"Are you ready son?" I asked, taking off my own cape and getting in position.

"Oh yeah!" He leapt at me, fists flying.

I blocked his blows and started hitting him with my own. He left his left side unguarded so I knocked him onto the ground. He bounced a few times, then sat up, rubbing the side I had hit.

"Always protect yourself," I said, "Are you alright son?"

"I'm fine." He said as he stood back up. He put his fists back up, ready to go again.

I chuckled at his tenacity; he was going to make a fine warrior.


	18. Fifty Shades of Bulma

**I had started many stories but never finished them. So, I'm taking time to finish them, enjoy!**

* * *

Fifty Shades of Bulma

"Oh, you dirty Saiyan," Bulma purred from her chair. She was wearing a very tight corset that pressed her already lush breast together, the black leather making her pale skin glow in the candlelight. She had fishnet stockings on under her thigh length black boots. She was twisting something she had told him was a riding crop in her hands.

Vegeta was on his knees in front of her adorning a collar and leash, glaring at her dominating position. The woman had recently read some Grey book and was now interested in the whole submissive dominant thing. He was excited for the idea, until she told him she'd be the one in charge.

Now he was at her mercy. He had thought about fighting it, but he knew that if he denied her this, she'd denied him sex for a while. If she denied him sex, it'd drive him crazy until he was forced to do some romantic gesture to get some. And he wasn't doing that again.

She pressed her foot against his cock, he grit his teeth at the strange sensation. She smiled wickedly at his shaking figure and pressed harder.

"Stand up my little slave and take your pants off." She commanded.

He got to his feet, hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his spandex and jerked his pants down. She bit her lip as she watched his half hard cock bounce free from his pants. She leaned forward and wrapped her hand around the base.

"Mm, what a beautiful cock you have," she stroked it firmly, "Now I see why I kept you alive, Saiyan." He rolled her eyes at her banter.

From under her lashes, she looked at him, leaning closer to his hardening cock. Her tongue poked out from behind her red lips, flicking the head of his cock with her talented tongue. He bit the inside of his cheek.

A tiny bit of precum bubbled up to the tip of his cock, which made her smile, then lick it off. His hands twitched, desperately wanted to grab the back of her head and slam her onto his cock.

Slowly, so painstakingly slowly, she sucked the head of his cock in. Her tongue swirled around it, making him shudder. When she started sucking the tip of him hard, bursts of lights flashed behind his lids. He couldn't help himself when he grabbed the back of her head and shoved his cock the rest of the way down her throat.

She slapped his hands, sputtering and spitting in disgust. She wiped her mouth, coughing and glaring at him.

"You fucking prick!" She yelled, "We agreed that I'm in charge and you were going to be my slave!" She crossed her arms and turned her nose up to him.

He quickly saw the opportunity of wild sex fading away. He had to quickly do something to get her back into the game.

"I-I'm sorry Miss Bulma. I can't control myself around you." He sounded genuinely ashamed; one perk of living under Freiza's rule was being able to act a certain way to please his former master.

The corner of her lip raised, he took that as her accepting his excuse.

She sighed, "Poor Saiyan, I guess I didn't consider how long it had been since you've been pleasured by a beautiful woman," she adjusted her corset, "I'll forgive you, but that doesn't mean you've escaped punishment. I can't have my slave being defiant. Go lay down on the bed."

He walked to the bed, she enjoyed the view as he walked away. He laid on the bed and waited for her to come over. His cock was seeping precum as it stood proudly.

She finally stood and slowly sauntered to him; her heels clicking loudly against the floor. He shivered in anticipation as she caressed the riding crop against his tough skin. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

SMACK! He jumped at the painful sensation as she smacked the crop against his thigh; almost hitting his very sensitive member. He looked up at her, the spot of his skin stinging painfully.

"What the—," she smacked his cheek with her hand this time. It didn't hurt but it was enough force to get his attention and shut him up.

"Now, now my little slave. You're not allowed to speak unless you're spoken too, understand?" She said.

He growled and just glared at her.

"I asked you a question, do you understand?" She grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"Yes…" he hissed.

"Yes what?" She was pushing it.

"Yes… ma'am." He struggled to control his composure.

"Very good boy," she purred, "Now, I do believe you've earned a little treat."

She straddled his chest, her wet pussy pressing against his skin. He stared hungrily at her glistening puss, dying to have just a taste of her sweetness. She smiled as she watched him gaze at her.

She spread herself with her manicured fingers, presenting herself to him.

"Are you ready for your treat, my pet?" She asked.

He licked his lips, "Yes."

She chuckled, "Yes what?"

"Yes, ma'am." He begged.

She moved to straddle his face, her knees trapping his head in. She was so close he could smell her; her scent making his cock ache.

"Now, show me what that dirty Saiyan tongue can do." She said.

He started flicking his tongue up and down her slit. She gasped, her thighs tightening around his head. One of her hands gripped his hair.

"Oh, good boy! Ungh, you have an amazing tongue!" Vegeta's chest inflated with pride at her praises; he smirked.

She gasped, her head thrown back as she rode his face. He was great at eating her out. Of course, it did take a lot of practice to get him to this point. She taught him a lot about sex and how to properly please her.

He focused on her engorged clit, circling the sensitive bud. Her hand tightened in his hair as she rode his face. She threw her head back as he bit and licked her sensitive clit.

She gasped and gripped his hair, "Ugh! This is why you're my favorite pet!" She said, before lifting herself off of him. His face was shining with her juices.

She smiled at him and stroked his wet lips with her thumb, then looked down at his aggressive erection. His cock was bubbling with precum, just begging to be released. Her smile widened as she looked back up at him.

She leaned down, pressing her lips against his as she tasted herself. His hand twitched as their tongues met; he was used to leading deep kisses, his hand always on the back of her head and holding her in place as they made out.

She pulled away and straddled his member. Slowly, ever so slowly, she lowered her wet heat onto his engorged cock. He hissed as her heat engulfed him.

"Ohh," she moaned as she lowered her just another inch.

His hips jerked, desperately trying to deepen himself into her. She was so tight… even after all these years she was just so damn tight.

Bulma gasped when she sunk down completely onto his shaft. Both were panting, eyes glazed over with pleasure. Bulma placed both of her hands onto his muscular chest and started moving her hips.

The friction of her stroking was pushing him closer and closer to the edge, he could feel his cock begging for release. He lifted his hips just slightly, so he could bring himself closer to his release, just a few more strokes and he'd cum.

Bulma, who was also so observant, took notice of the look on his face and quickly stopped her sweet torture. She was prepared for this; she took the little device she had hidden and slipped it around his swollen balls.

His head sat up, a confused look upon his hard features. Whatever she placed on him, felt strange and he didn't particularly like it. His face told her that much.

She giggled, "This little device, which I picked up in the neatest store when I bought this," she held up the riding crop, "is made so you don't cum when you're not supposed it. It's a little tight, but, it'll do the trick."

He growled, "Take it off, I don't like it."

She kissed the tip of his nose, "But it looks so cute!" Her hand reached down and started squeezing his soft balls, they were turning bright red.

He made a face, closing his eyes and laying his head back against the pillows. As much as he hated the feeling of this little thing around his balls, he would hate it more if she took it off and just left him to deal with his erection on his own.

"See? It's not so bad." She lowered herself back onto his cock and started kissing and licking his neck. She bit the thick jugular, her teeth pressing harder than they shoulder. He softly gasped, the feeling of being so exposed to her new and foreign.

She lifted back up and started moving her hips. She moaned, her nails digging into his shoulders as she rode out her orgasm. He opened her eyes to watch her come undone; loving the way her eyes rolled back, and her mouth hung open in pure pleasure.

"B-Bulma, please," Vegeta gasped as her inner muscles tightened around his cock.

"Do you want to cum?" She gasped, her orgasm hitting her hard, but she continued to ride his dick like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes!" He groaned, his hips lifting higher.

"Ungh! Beg for it!" She cried, her hips moving faster against him.

His eyes rolled back, he hated begging for anything, but in this moment, all of his pride was gone. He was completely at her mercy.

"Please! Please can I cum!" He cried his hands now on her hips and moving her faster.

"Oh yes! Yes!" She gasped, ripping the ring off of his balls.

He moved faster against her, chasing his orgasm that had been delayed. She threw her head back and cried, another orgasm washing over her as he furiously pounded upwards into her spasming pussy.

It took only a couple more hard strokes before his cock was spewing an insane amount of cum into her. She fell onto his chest, rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. His arms wrapped around her back.

His cock moved out of her with a soft 'pop,' as it started to soften. She shuddered as she felt his hot cum started to seep out of her. She hated that slimy feeling.

She moved from under his arms and walked to the bathroom, wanting to wash herself off. He watched her as she walked away, then threw his arm over his face, smiling to himself.

He might just let her take charge more often.


	19. The Fight

Part One

The Fight

After a long and hard day of training, all Vegeta wanted to do was eat a large dinner, go into his room, take off his sweaty clothes, curl around his wife and go to sleep. That's all he wanted. It wasn't much.

Alas, he wasn't going to get that easy night he hoped for. He knew this when he entered the bedroom after a suspiciously quiet dinner in the kitchen by himself. He usually craved the silence, but, he hadn't had a silent dinner in years. The woman and the boy were always right there to break the silence with their inane chatter.

He was met with more silence, which was equally strange from his Saiyan-like earth wife. She usually asked him about his training and then bore him with her day. But this time, she was unnervingly silent.

She had her back turned to him, brushing her short hair while looking at herself in the mirror. He slowly took off his clothing, feeling the strained air in the bedroom. Something was up. Something was definitely up.

"Is something wrong?" He asked after staring at her back for a long while.

"Nope." She answered in a tight voice.

He took a step towards her, completely ignoring the fact that he was naked.

"Did Trunks act up again?" He asked, figuring it was his energetic son that had put her in such a mood.

She spun around on him, her eyes nearly glowing red with anger.

"Trunks is a perfect angel! My baby boy didn't forget about me on this day!" she pointed to a poorly made paper heart with his scribbled writing on it.

"Oh." Vegeta said simply, he had no idea why she was angry. If Trunks hadn't done anything wrong, then she shouldn't be mad. Usually his little crafts made her overwhelming joyful.

Bulma crossed her arms, "Do you know what day it is?"

"It's Tuesday." He said as if it were obvious.

She snarled, "It's Valentine's day you jackass!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "This holiday again?"

"Yes, this holiday again! It comes around once a year, and it's the time you're supposed to show the person you love how much they mean to you! Your ten-year-old son knows this. He showed me how much I mean to him today. He didn't forget about me!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, finally figuring out the reason she was furious.

"I don't care about worthless holidays. They mean nothing to me, they are just stupid, pointless human traditions."

Bulma stood, "Showing someone how much they mean to you isn't stupid! It's sweet and romantic!"l;

"Why do you care about me caring about this stupid holiday all of a sudden?" He asked; she never used to care.

She inhaled deeply, her nostrils flaring, "Because. Vegeta. We have been officially married for two years now. I let it go last year, because I thought, 'oh, he needs another year to understand Valentine's day and what he needs to do.' I didn't think you'd be so dense as to forget me AGAIN on this day!" She roared.

Vegeta crossed his arms, "So, what, you want me to make you a crappy paper heart?"

She gasped, "Don't talk about your son's gift! At least he isn't a jackass and forgets about his mom!"

"I'm not going to celebrate this stupid little holiday just because I reside on your planet! It's like all your other stupid little holidays! They are meaningless!"

"Oh really? Pray tell what are some of earth's other stupid holidays?"

This was a trap, but, Vegeta was too far gone to not fall for it.

"Just to list a few," he held up his fingers to tick each one off, "The bunny that lays eggs, the gift giving fat man in a red suit, Valentine's day, and birthdays! All stupid occasions that humans celebrate."

"Oh, so my birthday is stupid?" She asked threateningly yes.

"Yes. As are all the other holidays."

He heard Bulma's teeth grit together. He suddenly felt like he was wrong. Very, very wrong. He needed to back track.

"I didn't know—," He started.

"You didn't know what? That this day, and all the other holidays are important to me!? That's why I sent your son to talk to you about Valentine's day!" She screeched.

"What?" He demanded.

"I told Trunks to give you ideas on what to get me for Valentine's day a week ago!"

He could vaguely recall his son prattling on about flowers, candy, and sweet words. He just didn't know that he was talking about this. He just thought it was another weird topic humans liked to prattle on about.

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to know?"

Bulma growled, placing her fists on her head, "Why are you so dense!"

Vegeta's fists balled, "I am not dense! I just don't like stupid holidays! I'm a Saiyan, not a human! Holidays mean nothing to me!"

Bulma snatched up his workout pants and a shirt, throwing it aggressively at him.

"Get out!"

"What?"

"Get! Out!" She yelled louder, "If you're not even going to try to understand why holidays are important to me, or, god forbid apologize for forgetting me today, then you can get out and sleep somewhere else!"

Vegeta growled, jerking his clothes on, "Fine! I will sleep somewhere else! I'd rather sleep anywhere else then in here!"

Vegeta stormed out of room, slamming the door behind him. He would sleep anywhere else just to prove his point of all earth holidays being stupid.


	20. Cold Shoulder

Part Two

Cold Shoulder (Three Weeks After the Fight)

Things had been very tense in the Brief household for weeks. So, tense, that Trunks would make any excuse to get out of the house. His parents had fought before, but, this time, it was really bad.

Vegeta slept in the G.R. completely fine with the separation from his mouthy wife. The silence was welcoming, better than having pointless conversations.

But, today was the third week since their little fight. This was about the time she was over her emotions and would welcome him back into their room. It was also the time they'd have incredible, earth shattering makeup sex. It was incredible and probably a big driving force behind their many arguments.

She was in the kitchen fixing Trunks his breakfast. It was morning, so, she'd be less likely to put up a great big fight. She might protest and snark a little, but, after three weeks, she wouldn't be able to resist what he's offering.

He sauntered in the kitchen, his eyes falling on her sexy pajama clad body. The silky blue number with the matching robe, it wasn't his least favorite of her pajamas. He stood in the doorway, waiting for her to notice him.

After a minute, he felt silly for just posing there, so, he decided to make the first move. He walked to her, moving behind her so she could feel his presence behind her. She didn't respond to him, just continued making food.

He frowned, deciding that she was playing hard to get. Which meant she was still a little miffed at him. So, he'd need to pull out the big guns.

He placed his arms on the counter around her body, trapping her against his body. He pressed his pelvis into her, making sure she felt his half hard cock against her thin pajamas.

"Is there something you needed Vegeta?" She said emotionlessly as she continued working on Trunk's food.

Vegeta grumbled, his face moving to the side of her neck. He let his hot breath warm her neck. He started kissing her neck, dragging his kisses up and down her long neck.

"Vegeta, I'm busy. What do you want?" She asked, her tone snippier.

"C'mon Bulma," Vegeta whispered in a sultry voice, "It's been three weeks. I know you have to be ready to kiss and make up."

"Nope. I'm good." She said as she moved out from his arms. Leaving him completely dumbfounded.

"Your—what?" He sputtered, confused by her.

"I'm good. I have no desire to kiss and make up." She said, shutting the fridge door a little harder than necessary.

"What? It's been three damn weeks! You're still acting prissy about me forgetting a stupid holiday?" He said.

"Yep."

Vegeta growled, ready to start another argument with her, but, Trunks ran in at the moment.

"Morning Mom!" Trunks said cheerfully, ignoring the tense air in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Trunks," she said, leaning down and giving him a big hug and kiss.

She obviously didn't have a problem giving Trunks any affection. Vegeta thought bitterly.

"Trunks," Vegeta barked out, "After you eat breakfast, come into the G.R. We have training to do."

Vegeta stormed out of the kitchen and retreated back to the place he had residing in for three long weeks.

He waited impatiently for Trunks. His mind riddled with anger and confusion at Bulma's reaction. Or, lack of reaction to him. He thought he was the more stubborn one.

Trunks entered the room cautiously, wondering why his dad had actually given him an invitation to train with him. Usually, Trunks wandered in on his own, and Vegeta found himself training the boy.

"What are we gonna do today dad?" Trunks asked eagerly, overly happy with the interest his father had taken in him.

Vegeta crossed his arms; he hadn't really thought this through. He had plans to ask Trunks what his mother expected him to do to get back into her good graces. But, asking his son what to do about his mother's coldness so he could have rough makeup sex with her, suddenly seemed like a bad idea.

"Uhh, run around until I tell you to stop. I need to think." Vegeta said.

Trunks was confused by his father's hesitation to train him to exhaustion, but, did what was asked of him. There was surely a reason for running endlessly.

After a goof forty-five minutes, Vegeta stopped him.

"Trunks, three weeks ago, you were blathering about that pointless holiday, Valentine's day and what I should get your mother."

"Uh, yeah." Trunks said.

"Well, I didn't do anything, because you didn't explicitly say that your mother was expecting me to do anything. Now your mother is still angry at me, even after three weeks." Vegeta said.

"Yeah, so, what?" Trunks said.

Vegeta huffed, "What do you do to get your mother off your back when she's mad at you?"

Trunks tapped his chin, "Well, most of the time she just forgives me after a little while. But, if she's really mad, I'll do something really nice for her! Like, make her something, or tell her how much I love her, sometimes I'll do something she really likes to do, like, help her with her experiments or get strawberries for her and sometimes we'll snuggle in her bed together and watch movies."

Vegeta's frown was deep, "I'm not doing any of that."

Trunks shrugged, "Then, she'll just be mad at you."

Vegeta huffed again, "That's all little kid stuff! It's acceptable for you to do childish things, but not me."

"You could buy her something really nice. Like jewelry."

Vegeta snorted, "Son, have you ever seen me buy anything? Your mother buys everything. If I bought her anything, I'd have to ask her for the money to do it. I'm not a romance expert, but, I'm positive she won't appreciate a gift she bought herself."

"Hmm, true, maybe I could ask for the money and give it to you?" Trunks suggested.

"And exactly what would you tell her when you asked for such an obscene amount of money?"

Trunks nodded, "I guess I wouldn't know what to tell her."

"You have been no help to me." Vegeta sighed.

"Maybe you should tell her your sorry for not getting her anything on Valentine's day."

"Your mother is way passed sorry. She won't accept a simple apology."

"What if we watch some of those movies mom likes to get some ideas."

Vegeta groaned, "I can't stomach sitting through another one of those sappy movies."

"Then what are you gonna do to get her to stop being mad at you?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta crossed his arms, thinking over his very limited choices. After a moment he sighed.

"Go get the movies."

Several Hours Later

After watching multiple sappy movies, both Vegeta and Trunks decided that neither of them were the romantic type. They didn't really get any ideas on how Vegeta should make it up to Bulma.

All the romantic gestures in those movies were big, sappy, and just downright embarrassing. Vegeta was not going to make some grand gesture to show how sorry he was for forgetting about her on a stupid holiday.

"So, what are you going to do dad?" Trunks asked him.

Vegeta rubbed his hands over his eyes furiously.

"I don't know son."

"Well, you know, most of those movies, the guy always brought the girl flowers."

Vegeta sighed, "Where in the hell am I supposed to get flowers?"

"There all over the place dad. Parks, fields, and the forest."

Vegeta's eyes tightened as he remembered something from many years ago. When Trunks was still a milk sucking baby.

"Maybe I do know a place where flowers bloom."


	21. Gender-Bender

**Yes! It's Gender-Bender Vegeta and Boxer!**

* * *

Gender-Bender

Vegeta stormed through the large building, arms crossed over her chest as she searched for that man. She was pissed, he had promised her he'd fix the G.R. and he lied. She knew exactly where he was, in his lab working on some stupid invention.

She kicked the door open, making him jump from his seat. He spun around and glared.

"Vegeta! What's wrong with you?" He had the nerve to say that to her.

"You lied!" She snarled, slamming her hands down on the desk.

"Huh?"

"You lied to me! You said you'd fix the G.R and it's still broken!"

"Oh, shit, I totally forgot," Boxer put his hand in his blue hair, "Sorry sweetie—,"

"Stop your disgusting pet names!" Vegeta barked, "Just fix the damn room so I can train!"

Boxer crossed his arms, "Vegeta, I can't fix it right now."

"What? Why the hell not?" She said.

"Because I'm working. I do run a company, I can't do everything you want when you want it. Not only do I run a company, but I also take care of our daughter with little help from you." He said.

Vegeta scoffed, "I gave birth to her, I've done my part."

"That doesn't mean your job is over. You still have to help raise her. She really wants your attention." Boxer said.

Vegeta rolled her eyes, "Trunksette is part Saiyan, she'll be fine with the lack of attention. My mother ignored me for the first three years of my life. I turned out great."

"Yeah, you used to be a raging psychopath who destroyed planets and wiped out entire civilizations just for the hell of it." He said.

She snorted, "Maybe I should go back to that. Seemed like I received more respect back then."

"No destroying Vegeta, control yourself," Boxer sighed.

Vegeta crossed her arms, "Hmph." Usually she'd storm off to find another spot to train, but this time she lingered.

The corner of Boxer's lip lifted, "Are you sure this is about the G.R being broken? Because when it's usually broke, you'll gripe but move your training spot until I fix it."

"What are you getting at stupid man?" Vegeta said her dark eyes narrowing.

"I think maybe you want to spend some quality time together." He said.

She rolled her eyes, but the slight blush gave her away.

"I want no such thing! I want you to fix the damn room, so I can get stronger! And since I guess you're too much of an idiot to do that I'll go train somewhere else!" Vegeta snarled then spun to storm away.

"Hey, come on don't go." Boxer caught her arm before she left. Vegeta crossed her arms, stewing in her spot.

Boxer started nuzzling her neck, trying to find the spot he knew she liked. After a few moments, Vegeta became less tense and allowed Boxer to pull her back to the desk. He pushed Vegeta up against the desk and slowly started to kiss her on the lips.

Of all the years they've been together, Boxer had learned that Vegeta preferred his advances be slow and unsurprising. Of course, there were times when she'd jump him and just… well, in short, he'd be limping for a couple days.

He placed his hands on her narrow hips, but wider now than when they first met but that was because of Trunksette and maybe age; but lord only knows how she'd react to hearing that. Vegeta may be an alien from another, more savage planet, but she was still a woman. No woman likes to hear they're getting older and softer.

Vegeta took one of her fingers and pulled the buttons from his shirt front free. Her hands roamed his not very toned chest. She made a face.

"You need to start working out more, you're getting flabby." She said.

"Chu, thanks, but I don't have enough time in the day for everything." He said, his fingers squeezing her hips.

"Sounds like an excuse." She said as she continuously felt him up.

He chuckled and pressed himself into her. She blushed slightly when she felt his hard erection against her stomach. They'd been together for years and she was still somewhat bashful of their sexual interactions.

Boxer unzipped the back of her spandex; his fingers drifting along her scarred back. He gently pulled the suit off her shoulders then began kissing the exposed skin. Vegeta shuddered at the feel of his lips.

She allowed him to pull the suit completely off her then pull her sports bra over her head. Her nipples were hard against his bare chest. He pinched them softly then wrapped his hand around her breast.

Vegeta pulled Boxer's erection out of his pants. Boxer grabbed Vegeta and sat her on his desk. Boxer pulled slowly pulled her panties off. He licked her pussy a few times, mixing his saliva and her wetness as he coated it.

Vegeta gripped the edges of desk as she relaxed. She bit her lip to keep from moaning. Boxer looked up at her from his position and smiled; she rarely showed emotion, but in this position, she was so vulnerable to him.

She blushed and moaned as he pushed two of his fingers into her. She gasped as his fingers stretched her widely.

After thrusting his fingers into her until she thrusted her hips upwards and she threw her head back. She bit back a strangled moan as she came for him. Her knees were shaking as he pulled away.

Boxer started kissing her neck again, moving his erection against her. For a moment, Boxer pressed himself against her, waiting for her to open her legs. After a moment, she did. He slid into her tight wet heat.

He grunted, shuddering as her tight muscles milked his cock. Her hand was over her mouth, trying to conceal as much emotion from him as she could. He was used to it, but, knew when she was right on the edge when the hand covering her face moved to his shoulder.

He started at a quick pace, sharply thrusting into her like he knew she liked. She liked it hard, and often rough. He gripped her hips and angled himself, so he was thrusting at just the right angle, just so the tip of his cock was brushing against her spongy G-spot.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulder, fingernails digging into Boxer's skin. Boxer sped up, the primal bubble in his stomach inflating, threatening to pop and release all the contents into her womb.

Vegeta gasped, wrapping her legs around his waist, her hips jolting upwards. A loud moan left her lips, her head thrown back as she felt her orgasm rip through her. Boxer reared up, her inner muscles milking his cock harder. After a few sporadic thrusts, he came; shuddering as he emptied himself in her.

They were only entwined for a few moments after that before Vegeta pushed Boxer away. She walked out of the room after pulling her spandex back on. Boxer smiled, watching his stubborn, distant wife walk out of the room.


	22. The Flu

**Since the flu is so damn bad this year, here's a little light story to keep everyone's spirits up!**

* * *

The Flu

Vegeta awoke to the sounds of coughing and sniffling beside him. It took him a moment to realize it was his wife who was making the noises. He sat up, turning the beside light on so he could look down at her.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

Bulma opened her eyes and groaned, "I think I have the flu." She whispered weakly.

"You have what?" He asked, leaning closer to her.

"The flu, I got it from Trunks." She said.

Vegeta frowned, "The flu?" he said, then remembered what is was, "That sickness that precluded Trunks from training? It's infected you too?"

"Yes," she moaned, "Will you please go get me some medicine from the bathroom?"

Vegeta moved from the bed and walked to the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet, frowning at all the bottles. Which one did she want?

Vegeta walked back into the bedroom to her side of the bed.

"Bulma, there are a hundred medicine bottles in there. Which one do you want?" He asked.

Bulma sighed, "The one that labeled flu."

Vegeta nodded and walked back into the bathroom, searching for the bottle that said 'Flu.' After a solid five minutes later, he found the bottle that was labeled flu and walked it back out to Bulma.

"Can you get me a glass of water?" She asked, her voice pathetically low.

Vegeta tried his best not to sigh, even though he wanted to. Humans were such a weak race. The Saiyan race never fell under such illnesses.

He flew back with the glass of water and handed it to her. She was now sitting up on the bed, holding her head and looking to be in pain. Noticing her expression, he opened the bottle of medicine and dumped out two capsules in his hand.

He held the pills up to her and held the glass of water in his other hand. She smiled weakly, tossing back the medication then the water. She handed the glass back to Vegeta and laid back down.

"Vegeta, I won't be able to take Trunks to school. Will you make sure he goes?" Bulma said.

"The boy knows where his school house is." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms.

Bulma laid back down, holding the blanket closer to her, "Please Vegeta? I don't feel well."

Vegeta sighed heavily, "Fine woman. I'll make sure the boy gets to school."

"Thank you."

Vegeta stared down at her with an intense gaze, "How long before those pills cure you?" He asked.

"The medicine won't cure it. They just reduce the symptoms. The only thing that helps the flu is bed rest and plenty of fluids." Bulma said, her eyes closed.

"Well, how long will you need to rest?" He asked.

"Three or four days," Bulma said, "Maybe a week. You never really know with the flu."

"Tch," Vegeta sighed, "Humans are such a weak race. Saiyans never get such illnesses."

"Good for Saiyans," Bulma said, not arguing with him like she normally would, "Will you please just pick up the slack while I'm in bed? Please?"

Vegeta sighed, "Yeah. You just stay in bed and focus on healing."

"Thank you Vegeta." Bulma smiled at him before closing her eyes.

Vegeta turned the light off so she could sleep. He crept around the room quietly as he got himself ready for the day. He looked at her sleeping form one last time before leaving the room.

He found Trunks in the kitchen with his grandmother, waiting for breakfast. Vegeta sat at his usual spot at the table, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Trunks, your mother is sick with the flu because she coddled you when you had the flu. Now you gave it to her," Vegeta said, "So I'll be making sure you get to school."

"It's not my fault I had the flu," Trunks said defensively, "You're taking me to school?"

"Yes," Vegeta said.

"I'll make Bulma some chicken noodle soup to help her feel better," Panchy said as she placed breakfast on the table.

Vegeta and Trunks dug into the food as soon as the plate hit the wood. Filling their stomachs until they were significantly stuffed. Once they finished the food, they both stood.

"Come on, lets go to school." Vegeta said.

"But I need my back-pack. And I don't have anything packed for lunch." Trunks said.

"I already fixed your lunch dearie." Panchy said, holding up his lunchbox.

"Good. Now go get your back-pack boy." Vegeta said.

Trunks flew off to his room to get his back-pack. When he went passed his mom's room he hesitated; he should go in and see her. He opened the door slowly and found her in her bed. He slowly moved to her side.

"Momma?" He said gently.

Bulma opened her eyes then smiled, "Hey, baby."

"Are you feeling better, momma? Dad says you have the flu." Trunks said.

"I do," she said, "Are you getting ready to go to school?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see you real quick." Trunks said.

"Trunks!" A loud voice yelled from the doorway, "I told you to get your back-pack! Not bother your ill mother!"

"I just wanted to see her for a second, jeez," Trunks said.

"Don't take that tone with me boy," Vegeta said threateningly.

"He's okay Vegeta," Bulma said, "Go get your back-pack and go on to school. I'll see you later."

"Bye momma," Trunks said before kissing her cheek and running off.

"Brat," Vegeta snorted, "I'm taking Trunks to school. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay right now Vegeta. I just need to sleep."

Vegeta nodded and walked out of the bedroom, locating Trunks. He motioned with his hand for Trunks to follow him. They flew out of an open window to towards the direction of the school. Well, Vegeta was more so following Trunks, as he had never been to the boys school until now.

"Bye dad!" Trunks waved as he landed a few yards away from the school.

Vegeta watched until he entered the building before flying back home. He arrived back at him home, quietly entering their bedroom to check on Bulma.

"Are you feeling any better now?" He asked.

"Not really," Bulma said, "But, will you please get my something to drink?"

Vegeta nodded and walked into the kitchen. Panchy was stirring a steaming pot of something that smelt very delicious.

"Is Bulma feeling up to eating? It's almost done."

"She just wants something to drink." Vegeta said.

"Oh, I've got it," Panchy said, pouring a cup of hot tea, "This will make her feel a little better. It's herbal tea, it's supposed to help with the flu."

Vegeta nodded and took the hot mug. He carefully walked back to the bedroom to give it to Bulma. He waited for her to sit up before handing her the steaming mug.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's some tea your mother says will help." Vegeta said as he sat on the bed.

"Mmm," Bulma sipped it down slowly.

"Your mother has made you soup. Do you want some?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma placed a hand on her stomach, "Not right now. Maybe later, but, thank you Vegeta. You're being such a big help."

Vegeta crossed his arms, "It's only because you're so weak. Lord only knows what will happen if I don't tend to you while you're so ill."

Bulma smiled; awe, her tough husband was so sweet.

 **Three and a Half Days Later**

Bulma finally emerged from the bedroom, her arms stretched way above her head as she entered the kitchen.

"Good evening everyone!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey momma!" Trunks said, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yep! Finally kicked that nasty bug!" Bulma said, "I'm starved, what's for dinner?"

Vegeta smirked as he watched Bulma scarf down massive amounts of food to make up for not eating for several days.

* * *

 **I probably could of ended it better, but, I need to go to bed!**


	23. The Makeup

**Final Part of The Fight. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Makeup

After a long day of working, Bulma was ready to crawl into her massive bed and sleep. Of course, she'd love to relieve a little stress with her husband, but she was teaching him a lesson. Most of the time, she'd fume for a couple weeks, but this time, she was serious. He needed to learn.

Bulma met Trunks outside of his bedroom and kissed the top of his head.

"Goodnight, Trunks."

"Night mom," He smiled, "Please stop being mad at dad."

"What?"

"Don't be mad at dad anymore. He feels bad for forgetting valentine's day. We spent all day watching sappy movies for ideas about how to make it up to you." Trunks said.

"You did?" Bulma said in disbelief.

"Just stop being mad at him, okay?" Trunks said before going into his room.

Bulma crossed her arms, in shock that Vegeta really cared that he had hurt her feelings. Now, he was trying to make up for it. She smiled widely; Awe! Vegeta was such a softie!

Bulma walked into her bedroom, listing off ideas of what he could have possibly done to make it up to her. She pushed open her door was greeted by the sweetest of smells.

She looked around; her room was covered in millions of a little cherry blossom flowers. They were on the floor, on her bed, covering every inch of her room. She smiled, knowing Vegeta was behind this.

She picked up a handful of flowers and tossed them gently into the air. She smiled; awe Vegeta!

She looked around the room for him, but, he was nowhere to be found. She tapped her chin, ticking off the different places he could possibly be. It took her a few moments to realize that he was in the G.R.

She changed into a silky nightdress and pulled a robe over her. She walked to the G.R. that was currently not running. She just opened the door and walked right through.

The G.R. had a small bed in it, placed there long ago when Vegeta first landed back on earth. They had kept the bed in it for anytime Vegeta was on Bulma's bad side or he just needed to get away.

He was standing in front of the dressing, his shirt off and currently digging through his drawer for boxers to sleep in. Bulma grinned; he didn't know she was behind him.

She slipped closer behind him, her arms wrapping around his waist. He tensed, rearing up.

"The flowers were so sweet Vegeta," Bulma purred in his ear.

"Tch," Vegeta scoffed, "Humans are so impressed by mundane things."

Bulma smiled, "Well, it was still very sweet," her hands moved lower, "I'm not mad at you anymore."

A smirk spread across Vegeta's face. His little gesture worked. He moved to face her, his hands on her cheeks as he pulled her lips to his. The kiss they shared was deep, tongues dancing against one another.

Vegeta lifted Bulma up around his hips, her legs wrapped around his narrow waist. Her hands gripped the root of his hair, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Vegeta walked to the bed, gently laying her down on the mattress and laying on top of her. Never once breaking their kiss.

Her legs stayed wrapped around his hips as they moved their hands up and down one another's bodies. Vegeta grabbed her flimsy robe and pulled it off her shoulders, throwing it aside somewhere.

Bulma gasped when one of Vegeta's large hands moved under her dress and palmed her breast. His other hand moved to pull her panties off her hips. He pressed his groin against her bare center.

"Vegeta, please," Bulma whispered as his mouth moved to her throat, his teeth gently dragging over the smooth skin leaving behind goosebumps.

He licked the base of her throat with the flat of his tongue, making her shudder. He lifted up, gripping her night dress and sliding it over her head. He looked down at her nude form, appreciating her toned and tight body that she worked so hard on.

Bulma smiled, "Like what you see?"

Vegeta snorted, leaning down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked and teased the nipple until she was gasping for more. He moved from her nipples and licked down the path to her heat, moving slowly to tease her. She wiggled against his lips.

His movements slowed when he reached the soft skin above her center. She bit her lip as his nose skimmed through the groomed patch of blue to her glistening heat.

He licked her center, hole to clit with the flat of his tongue, making sure to spread her wetness. He did this several times before sucking her clit between his teeth. He teased the sensitive bud, holding her thighs apart with his hands.

Her hands were in his hair, holding his face against her. His tongue circled her swollen clit his gloveless fingers finding her opening and gently shoving two fingers into her and twisting upwards.

She gasped once his fingers located her G-spot. She bit her lip harder as his fingers started playing with the spongy nub, his lips continuously playing with her clit.

"Oh, Vegeta," Bulma said breathlessly.

A low rumble sounded in his throat, the vibrations making her hips jerk against him. His smirked against her, loving the reactions he was receiving from her. He continued his ministrations until he knew she close to the edge. He'd bring her close to the edge, but, keep her from falling over.

He pulled away from her, wiping his wet face against his arm. His smiled at her shivering form, her big eyes looking up at him, waiting for him to make his next move. He wiggled out of his boxers, letting his hard cock spring up.

She smiled and reached towards his cock. He grinned when her hand wrapped around it. She stroked it a few times, precum bubbling to the tip to meet her hand. Her thumb circled his precum around the tip. Vegeta grunted, hunching over in pleasure.

"S-stop," he gasped, feeling himself coming to close to the edge.

Bulma smiled and pulled her hand away. Vegeta smirked and leaned down to capture her lips in a deep kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck as his hands moved her thighs apart, so he could settle between them.

Vegeta gripped the base of his cock and rubbed his against her lower lips, coating the head with her wetness. Her legs opened wider, encouraging him to push into her. His hips move forward, the head of his cock pushing through her tight hole.

Both gasped; it'd really been to long.

Vegeta started at a slow pace, his hips thrusting into her. Her legs wrapped around his hips when his pace quickened. Bulma's arms tightened around his neck as her hips moved to meet his every thrust.

"Ungh, Bulma," Vegeta moaned against her ear.

Bulma's nails raked down Vegeta's back as his thrusts became harder. His hands gripped her hips to keep her close to him.

"Oh, oh, oh, Vegeta!" Bulma moaned when her orgasm hit her.

Vegeta quickened his pace, rearing up to efficiently aim his thrusts into her. Vegeta started groaning soon after Bulma's orgasm hit her, he felt himself falling over the edge. His hands gripped the pillow under her head.

"B-Bulma, I'm…I'm…" Vegeta grunted, his balls tightening as he released his seed into her.

Vegeta fell against her, both panting. Bulma's hand moved to his sweaty hair, gently pulling the strands through her fingers.

"So," Bulma panted, "wanna go back to our bedroom?"

Vegeta lifted his head and smirked, "Absolutely."

Bulma giggled, "I guess this creaky old mattress isn't as comfortable as our bed, huh?"

"Eh, I've had worse."

"Mm, well, let's go then, maybe we can… keep making up?"

"Yes, that was surprisingly tame makeup sex," He said, "I think we have more making up to do."

Bulma giggled as his wrapped his arms around her and flew to their bedroom. His cock was already hard against her stomach. Vegeta flew into their open bedroom window, throwing Bulma onto the flower covered bed.

Bulma wiggled her eyebrows as she enticed him to her. He eagerly accepted her invitation.


	24. Naps

**This is a short little fluff story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Naps

Bulma was close to ripping her hair out. For days now, she has listened to nothing but the pitiful wails of her newest daughter. Bulla had been inconsolable and Bulma couldn't figure out why. She couldn't remember Trunks ever crying this much.

She rocked her, she played soft music, she put her on the dryer, drove in the car with her… but nothing worked. She was losing her mind. She desperately needed a break.

Holding a screaming Bulla, she made her way to the G.R. she pounded on the door a few times.

"Vegeta!" She screeched.

Vegeta sighed heavily when he heard the screech of his wife and the screaming of his daughter. He'd taken to sleeping in the G.R. to escape the obnoxious crying.

The G.R. turned off, shutting down quickly. Bulma stormed into the room, her eyes bloodshot and her hair a mess.

"Vegeta, please, it's your turn! I need sleep!" Bulma begged.

"What do you want me to do with her?" Vegeta demanded.

"I don't know! I just need to sleep!" Bulma shoved Bulla into Vegeta's arms and stormed off.

Vegeta sighed, looking down at his red-faced daughter. She was definitely his daughter, they shared the same temper.

Vegeta growled and shifted her into a cradle position. Her crying ceased momentarily, but, resumed when she was safely tucked in his arms.

He decided to fly thinking that maybe the wind and high speeds were quiet that obnoxious screaming.

Thirty minutes into flying and Vegeta realized she was shutting up. He came to a sudden halt and growled. What was wrong with this child.

"What is wrong with you Bulla? Stop crying this instant!" Vegeta hollered.

Bulla stopped, staring at him with wide blue eyes before they filled up with tears and she started screaming louder.

Vegeta sighed heavily, "Don't cry Bulla, stop crying." He pleaded.

He flew back to capsule corp. Bulla still crying like she was being killed. Vegeta flew into her open bedroom window. Bulma was sleeping, and Vegeta wouldn't dare disturb her.

The room was a terrifying bright pink. Vegeta growled; curse that woman for drowning his Saiyan princess in pink. He shook his head sharply.

He sat in the bow-clad rocking chair and held Bulla upright against his knees. Her face was red, her eyes leaking tears. Vegeta's frown deepened.

"What is wrong with you Bulla?" He asked.

Bulla opened her big eyes, staring at him. Vegeta's finger moved to her mouth. Bulla's hands shot up and wrapped around his finger, pulling it into his mouth. Vegeta made a face and tried to pull it out, but, Bulla had a good grip.

His finger moved over a sharp bump several times before Vegeta realized she was cutting a tooth. He smirked.

"Huh, maybe I'm a better parent than that woman," he said, "You have a tooth coming in. As smart as she is, she couldn't figure that out?"

Bulla drooled on Vegeta's hand, biting and sucking the finger against her new tooth. He let her bite his hand, even though it was completely disgusting. But, it quieted that annoying screaming, so, he figured it was the lesser of the two evils.

Some time later, she released his hand, seeming satisfied. Vegeta wiped his disgustingly wet hand against his shirt. Bulla then yawned loudly.

"I see your tired now." Vegeta stated.

Bulla yawned again, her head slumping down. Vegeta moved her forward to lay on his chest. Her hand went into her mouth as she sucked her thumb, her eyes closing. Vegeta sighed.

"Fine, you may sleep there."

Vegeta's own head fell back against the cushioned headrest of the rocking chair. He let his eyes close, only resting them for a bit.

 **A Couple Hours Later**

Bulma woke up, feeling refreshed and ready. She scratched her head as she walked out of her room. She didn't hear Bulla's crying anymore, so, either Vegeta found a way to quiet her, or he smothered her, but, Bulma highly doubted he'd harm his baby girl.

Bulma walked down the hall to Bulla's room, she gently opened the door. A big smile appeared on her face.

Her manly husband, was sleeping in the bright pink rocking chair with his sleeping daughter on his chest. He was snoring, something he only usually did when he was sleeping upright. A little bit of drool was leaking out of his mouth.

Bulma pulled her phone out and snapped a few pictures. This would probably be the only time she'd get a picture of him being so adorable.

Bulma gently pulled a blanket over them before exiting the room, leaving them to finish their little nap.


	25. Six Long Months

Six Long Months (DBS when Vegeta was training solo with Whis)

Another grueling day of training. Vegeta dragged his feet as he walked into the shower. His muscles ached everywhere, the training was more intense then he bargained for. But, it was all worth it, he'd take every ounce of the pain if it meant getting stronger.

He leaned against the wall as the hot water drenched his aching muscles. The water felt nice, loosened him it always has ever since the first shower he took when he returned to earth. That shower always made him think of Bulma.

Mmm, Bulma.

It'd been months since he'd last seen her. And even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he did miss that cerulean haired woman. Her smart mouth, her endless work of helping him achieve greatness… her tight body.

He definitely missed her body. The last time they had been very intimate was the night of her birthday. Of course, they shared a quickie before he left for Beerus's planet, but, that wasn't enough to keep in sated for long.

As he thought about his woman, he felt the familiar tingle down low. His member twitched in response to his thoughts. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his mind blank. He was above finding pleasure alone. That was juvenile.

He stepped out of the shower, his muscles no longer aching, just a little sore. He reached for the towel and dried himself off. His cock twitching again when he dried it with the towel, the soft cotton reminding him of the Bulma's pajamas whenever she'd rub up against him.

He growled and threw the towel in the corner. He walked to the bedroom, sitting on his bed. He sighed.

Even though he thought it juvenile to stroke his own cock, it didn't stop the tingling from pestering him. He knew that since he arrived here, his need had been building up. Now, he was pent up and any little thing would trigger him.

He felt like an adolescent. A mere child reaching the start of his sexual maturation. The time where uncontrollable erections were expected and the need to masturbate was too great to ignore.

He sighed; simply ignoring the problem was no longer having an effect on him. He laid back against the bed, staring hatefully up into the ceiling. His focus solely on the whiteness of the ceiling.

Damn this feeling. Damn that woman for being alluring. And damn him for being so weak minded.

His hand moved to his stomach, close to his semi-hard cock. The urge to stroke it was getting harder to resist. For a moment, he could sympathize with his son, Trunks. Remembering the awkward talk, he had with the boy about his erection problems.

His fingers thoughtlessly scratched lower stomach, his short nails creating a tingling sensation in his groin. His hissed; damn it. Everything little thing was now setting him off.

Would it really hurt if he stroked his cock? It was his cock and his hand. Would it really be so shameful? Stroking his cock compared to all the other sexual things he'd done with the woman didn't seem like such a damnable offense.

He bit his lip, his hand twitching as he considered grabbing his cock. He really wanted too, but, it just seemed so wrong. But, really, how wrong was it? He'd held his cock nearly every damn day when he pissed, he washed it didn't he?

Vegeta inhaled sharply as he let his instincts take over, his hand grabbing the root of his cock. He stroked it upward, toward the head. The bulbous head was the most sensitive part of his cock. Bulma always spent a generous amount of time on the head with her mouth.

A grunt left his mouth when his hand twisted the head with his hand, the motion sending pleasurable sparks through his stomach. He began thinking of the woman.

Her breasts were the first thing that popped in his mind. She was wearing one of those lacey bras, the blue one. It complimented her pale skin wonderfully, matching her short blue hair. Her soft breasts bouncing in the thin material.

He imagined her reaching behind her back and unclipping it. Making a little tease show about slowing stripping it off. Her breasts were finally unbounded; the peaks of her nipples hard and pink. Oh god, how he missed those breasts.

The next item her hand moved to were the little pair of panties. Her hands skimmed over the string, teasing him. Her little dance was intoxicating, her hips wiggling seductively her hands roaming over her body.

Her fingers finally looped through the string and pulled them down her hips. His hand moved faster at the imagine of her naked form. She turned around and bent, giving him a little show. He then imagined her with a Saiyan's tail. The tail moving back and forth to entice him.

He gasped, his grip tightening around his cock as he felt himself come into his hand. His breathing was heavy as he came down from his high.

When he finished, he looked down at himself in disgust. His seed was seeping from his hand onto his stomach. He made a face and stood, walking to the bathroom.

He scrubbed his hands and his stomach, making sure he was completely clean before going back to bed.

Even though he felt completely disgusted with himself, he did feel better getting all that pent-up emotion out of his system. He fell asleep quickly that night and had a more restful sleep.

 **The Next Day**

"You're doing much better, Vegeta," Whis said, "You seem more relaxed."

"Tch," Vegeta scoffed.


	26. Bad Advice

Bad Advice

Trunks and Vegeta were in the G.R. training diligently. Vegeta was blocking Trunks's attacks easily.

"Keep your guard up!" Vegeta yelled as launched Trunks across the room.

"Ugh! How can I keep my guard up and attack you at the same time?" Trunks yelled back.

"Remember the basics boy!" Vegeta yelled.

Trunks groaned and jumped back up, flying at his dad again.

Hours passed and by the end of their training, both Vegeta and Trunks were sitting on the floor drinking large amounts of water.

"Dad," Trunks asked breathlessly, "Can I ask for some advice?"

Vegeta wiped his mouth with his arm, "What, boy?"

"Well, there's this girl in my class. She's new, and she's really pretty. I want her to be my girlfriend, but, I can't just ask her. How do I get her attention?"

Vegeta made a face, "How should I know?"

"What did you do to get mom's attention?" Trunks demanded.

Vegeta tapped his chin, "Eh, your mother was the one doing idiotic things to get my attention. But, it was different for your mother and I back then."

Trunks threw his hands up, "I know, dad, we've already gone over all that," he sighed, "But, what about Saiyans, what would they do to get a girl's attention."

Vegeta thought back to his father, "I vaguely remember my father telling me a story about that. I believe he said that the best way to gain a female's affection is to show her the might of your power. Proving that you're the strongest man around."

"So, what should I do?"

"I'd say you fight the biggest guys in your class to show her that you're stronger then all those other weaklings who want her attention." Vegeta said.

"But, wait, won't I get in trouble for fighting?" Trunks asked.

"You're trying to win the affections of this young girl, I'd say go for it. If you really want this woman's attention, then nothing matters." Vegeta said.

Trunks nodded, "That's a good idea. I really do want her to be my girlfriend."

"Well, there you go boy."

 **Two Days Later**

"VEGETA!" Bulma screeched.

Vegeta made a face, knowing that tone. He walked into the kitchen where she was standing in front of the phone with her hands on her hips.

"What?" Vegeta demanded.

"Do you want to know what your son did at school?" Bulma asked.

"Tch, why should I care?"

"Your son got into a fight with three other boys from his class. He pummeled them! They were seriously hurt! Why would he do that?" Bulma said.

A small smile appeared across Vegeta's face. He knew his son would prove his strength. If the girl didn't recognize his power, she wasn't worth the aggravation.

"Why are you smiling?" Bulma demanded.

"He had a reason for it."

"Oh?" Bulma asked, stepping closer, "And what exactly would that reason be?"

"He was trying to get the attention of some girl in his class. He needed to demonstrate his power to prove to her that he's the strongest one in the class. He did better than I thought he would." Vegeta crossed his arms, smiling.

"You—Why—You!" Bulma sputtered, "Why in the hell would you tell him to do that!"

"Because it's the Saiyan way." Vegeta said.

"The Saiyan way—," a realization dawned over Bulma, "Oh my god. Is that why you beat up Yamcha? Jeez."

A blush appeared on Vegeta's cheeks, "N-no—I—That was—,"

"Vegeta, Trunks cannot go around beating up other kids. That was horrible advice. You should've told him to make her something cute, or just tell him to tell her he likes her. Now, he's probably going to get suspended."

"I'm not going to tell my son to make something cute or share his feelings. He's a man, and a man doesn't—,"

"Then you should've sent him to me," Bulma said, "You're not on Planet Vegeta, you're on earth. And here, we don't beat up others just because. Next time you want to give him advice on anything, run it by me first."

Vegeta made a face, "Hey, I'm allowed to give my son advice. I don't have to get your permission."

"Whatever, will you please just get dressed into normal clothes, the principle wants to see us."

"Wait, what?"

 **At Trunks' school**

Vegeta and Bulma walked through the hall to get to the principal's office. Bulma was ignoring Vegeta's fuming. He was pissed that she had made him come with her. But, he figured it was her form of punishing him for giving Trunks bad advice.

The principal was standing beside Trunks who was sitting in one of the chairs outside of his office. His head fell down when his mother shot him a dark look.

"Hello Mrs. Briefs and…" The principal stopped short upon seeing Vegeta, "Um, I don't believe we've met before."

The principal extended his hand but Vegeta just ignored him. The principle stood there awkwardly.

"It's nice to see you again," Bulma said, taking his extended hand.

"Nice to see you too, though, I wish this was on better circumstances."

Bulma and Vegeta sat in the chair across from his desk.

"As you know, Trunks had a run in with three other boys from his class. One of the boys broke his arm and another one had his tooth knocked out."

Vegeta was smiling proudly at his son's handiwork.

"Yes, we are so sorry. I have no idea what's gotten into him." Bulma said apologetically.

The principal nodded, "It was very alarming. Trunks is always such a pleasure to have. But, we can't overlook this incident. I have no choice but to suspend him for three weeks."

"Three weeks seems somewhat harsh," Bulma said, "But, I can't say I don't understand."

"Thank you for understanding my position."

"Yes, well, I can assure you that Trunks will be receiving a punishment when he gets home."

Bulma and Vegeta left the room, Vegeta snapped his fingers at Trunks.

"Let's go boy." He said.

Trunks walked with his head down between his parents. He knew they were fuming. He wondered how much trouble he was going to be in when he got home.

The tension could be cut with a knife as Bulma drove back to capsule corp. Trunks kept his head down the entire way. He knew he was in a lot of trouble, but, in his defense, his dad told him that it was okay to fight.

But, then again, if he sold his dad out, his parents would fight and then his dad would become extremely cold and distant. Well, colder and more distant then he already was.

"Trunks, go to your room." Bulma said.

"Yes, mom," Trunks said, rushing to his room.

"This is your fault," Bulma said, "He's suspended, and now that's going to be on his permanent record! And I can't be totally mad at him, actually, this is all your fault that he's in trouble!"

Vegeta crossed his arms, "I gave my son advice, I did some parenting. Don't you always complain about me not parenting the boy?"

"You told him to beat up his human classmates! He could've killed them!" Bulma shouted.

Vegeta grunted in annoyance, "Ridiculous, why should he have to hold back his Saiyan heritage? Why should he reserve his strength?"

"Because. We. Live. On. Earth." Bulma said, "Look, it doesn't matter, please just go tell him—, no, don't tell him anything. We're going to tell him that beating up his classmates is not okay. And we're also going to ground him for two weeks."

"Tch," Vegeta snorted, "You tell him, since I'm apparently incapable of even speaking with my own son."

"Now. We're both telling him and then, you and I are going to go over perfectly acceptable things to tell your son. I'll even write it all down for you, so you can remember."

She turned and walked to Trunks' room, leaving Vegeta glaring after her. When he didn't follow, she paused and yelled back.

"COME ON!"

"Tch," Vegeta scoffed, "Infuriating woman!"


End file.
